Transformers The Hunt for the Matrix
by coolboy77
Summary: The Autobots and the Decepticons try to find the pieces of a high tech map leading them to the all powerful Matrix!
1. The Deployment Pt1

Transformers

Hunt for the Matrix

The Deployment

Six weeks ago, Atlanta, Georgia: A large spaceship landed. "Now remember Decepticons our mission on this revolting planet. Is to retrieve the Matrix and once we do we will easily crush all Autobot forces and win the war" said a Decepticon as five others walked out of the ship.

One month ago, Planet Cybertron: A very important and old Autobot was about to talk to six others. "Hello everyone" said the important Autobot.

" Hello Sentinel Prime" said Optimus Prime.

"I'm sending the six of you to a new planet for a very important mission. Optimus Prime, Ironhide ,Ratchet, Bumblebee ,Prowl and Jolt" said Sentinel.

"What's the mission" asked Ironhide.

"The mission is to retrieve the Matrix, a device able to transform technology into Decepticons" said Sentinel.

"I thought that was a legend" said Optimus.

"It isn't Optimus, a couple solar cycles (days) ago pictures of the Matrix and messages about it's location have been found it ancient Cybertronian catacombs. But to find the Matrix first you must find the 25 map pieces scattered across the planet. Finding all pieces will reveal the Matrix's location. Decepticons have found word of the Matrix's existence and how to find. Decepticons have already reached the planet. Now you must leave to retrieve it" explaned Sentinel as he presented a ship

Present day: Atlanta, Georgia: It was the first day of school in Atlanta City High for freshman Blake Richards and his friends Jaden and Tina.

"Well guys summer's over and it's back to school" said an unhappy Blake as he and his friends walked to school.

"Yeah this sucks" said Jaden.

"Well some of us are actually excited to go back to school" said Tina as she read a newspaper.

"Whatever Tina said Blake, say what are you reading" he asked.

"Well guys reporters are talking about seeing big footsteps in the forest" said Tina as she showed the boys the paper.

"And their talking about seeing tiretracks right next to the footprints" she continued.

"Meh it's probably someone's idea of a prank" said Blake.

"I don't know man seems kinda real" said Jaden.

"Must be aliens" he continued.

"Jaden no way they must be robots, aliens don't exist" said Tina.

"Yeah right no one on this planet could build robots that leave footprints so big" argued Jaden.

"Robots!" yelled Tina

"Aliens!" yelled Jaden.

The two yelled like this until.. "Oh my gosh! Shut up both of you! Ok how about we to the forest and see if there aliens, robots or much more likely a prank" demanded Blake.

"Deal Jaden and Tina" said in unison.

"Say Blake what's up with that weird pendant" asked Tina.

"Oh my dad found it on a mission and gave it to me yesterday" answered Blake.

"So your dad's back" asked Tina.

"He only got a day off duty so he could give it to me" said Blake.

"He left this morning, it's been like this ever since he joined the army" he continued.

"Sorry to hear that man" said Jaden.

"It's alright Jaden" said Blake as he held on to the pendant thinking about his absent father.

But in the sky two jets flew above the school. The larger jet was a Sukhoi Su-30 it was indigo and silver. The other jet was a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor that was slightly smaller it was black and red and neither of them had pilots. The indigo jet seemed to be communicating with someone over the radio. "Lord Megatron this is Shockwave, the human in possession of the first map piece is going into the forest. Our chance to obtain the first piece" said the jet.

"Interesting follow the human, when it goes into the forest obtain the first piece with Starscream" said the other voice on the line (Megatron).

"Understood!" said the two jets in unison.

A few hours later Blake, Jaden and Tina were in class. Their teacher Miss Rogers was going on with a lesson. Tina was taking notes on Ms. Rogers's every word. Jaden was bored out of his mind, so he played with a pencil. But Blake was pretending to read his notebook, but was actually reading his favorite comic about a robot named" Titanium Man" inside of his notebook. He was flying his spaceship outside of the atmosphere.

"Now can anyone tell me who discovered gravity" asked Ms. Rogers.

"Blake can you answer my question" she asked.

"Huh um Gravity Man?" he answered.

The whole class laughed!

"Reading comic books in class again Mr Richards" Ms Rogers asked.

"No way" said Blake as Ms Rogers came to Blake's desk, took the comic book and briefly read it.

"Hmm what garbage" she said.

"Hey Titanium Man is more interesting than your boring class" said Blake.

"Well if this little Titanium Man is so interesting, you must write a five page essay on space travel due tomorrow" said Ms Rogers.

"That's not fair" said Blake.

"Another word and it's two weeks of detention" yelled Ms Rogers.

Blake sat down upset yet without a word.

"That's what I thought" said Ms Rogers as threw away the comic in the trash can and continued the lesson.

At the end of the day everyone left the classroom except Blake and his friends. "Hey Blake I'm sorry about what happened" said Tina.

"Yeah man I would've helped you out but my mom would spaz if I got detention again" said Jaden.

"It's okay guys" said Blake as he walked to the trash can and picked up his comic.

"Okay guys tonight at 8 pretend to go to bed early and sneak out of your houses and we meet up by the forest okay" he said.

"I need to forget about what happened today anyway" he continued.

"Sure man" said Jaden.

"I guess I'll go" said Tina.

Later that night a large spaceship landed on a mountain and the six Autobots walked out of it. "Okay Autobots sneak into town and scan for disguises" said Optimus.

"Once you scan a vehicle you will be able to transform into it and move unnoticed, Autobots Roll Out" he continued.

As ordered the other robots followed their leader into town. After sneaking into the town, they found disguises. Optimus scanned a red and blue Peterbilt 379 truck. Ironhide scanned a black GMC Topkick C4500.

Ratchet and Prowl saw a white Lamborgini Diablo police car and a 9-96 mustard Hummer H2 Search and rescue sport utility truck drive by. Ratchet scanned the utility truck and Prowl scanned the police car. Bumblebee and Jolt snuck by a car show. Bumblebee scanned a yellow 5th generation Chevrolet Camaro. And Jolt scanned a blue Chevrolet Volt. Each Autobot transformed into their perspective vehicle forms and drove out of the town. Later that night the kids have begun exploring the forest. "Geez I don't know how I agreed to this" said Tina.

"Stop whining it's better than spenting the whole night studying" said Jaden.

"Yeah right" said Tina.

Then the two jets from before flew right above the kids. "Woah" said Blake as the two jets flew close to the ground and transformed.

"I 'm having a dream, I'm having a dream" said Jaden repeatedly.

"No way" said Tina.

Blake just stood in awe. The Transformer walked up to Blake and yelled "give us the map piece human".

"What are you talking about" said Blake.

"Don't act stupid puny human you have it around your neck! Give it to me right now and I might let you live" he continued.

"Forget it" said Blake as he held the pendant.

"Then Die" he said as he was about blast Blake Bumblebee drove in and transformed and kicked him in the cheek.

"You okay" asked the robot.

"Yeah" replied Blake.

"Darn it Bumblebee you can't just run into a fight like that" said Prowl running into the scene.

" Sorry Prowl" apologized Bumblebee.

"Geez can't believe ya just knocked out Shockwave like that Bumblebee" said Jolt running in.

"What can I say Jolt" said Bumblebee as Shockwave got up was about to tackle Bumblebee.

"Look out" yelled Blake.

Bumblebee barely avoided the possibly lethal attack. "Even" asked Bumblebee.

"Even" answered Blake.

Prowl transformed and drove into Shockwave. As Prowl transformed back and Shockwave got up.

"Starscream assist me you coward" he yelled.

"Right" yelled Starscream as transformed into a jet and fired missiles towards Prowl.

"Look out" yelled Jolt as he ran towards the missiles, pulled out blue electric whips and deflected the missiles.

"Thanks Jolt" said Prowl as Starscream transformed.

"No prob" said Jolt.

Shockwave shot Bumblebee in his arm with his laser cannon, but he pulled a laser blaster from his arm and returned fire. Jolt transformed and drove towards Starscream. He transformed and struck Starscream in the head with one of his whips. Prowl and Bumblebee we're fighting Shockwave.

Shockwave kicked Prowl in his stomach as he shot a blast with his sniper rifle. Hitting his leg, then Bumblebee punched Shockwave in the face. In retaliation Shockwave grabbed Bumblebee's arm and threw him. Starscream hit Jolt in the arm ,slamming him into the ground. But Shockwave's leg was badly damaged, causing him intense pain. "Starscream we are retreating" yelled Shockwave as transformed and flew off.

"Understood" said Starscream as he transformed and flew off as well.

"Awesome" said Jaden.

"Is everyone okay" asked Prowl as he got up.

"I'm good" said Bumblebee as got up and gave a thumbs up.

"So I'm I" said Jolt as he got up and rubbed his arm.

"Um excuse me but it'll be for the best if you come with us" said Prowl as walked towards the kids.

"Wait a minute we're not going anywhere until we find out what's going on" said Tina.

"Well you see we are Autobots peace keeping robots not from this planet. Those were Decepticons evil robots also not of this world, they were after your friend's pendant" explained Prowl.

"Why were they after my pendant" asked Blake.

"We'd tell you more but according to my scanners more Decepticons are on their way here" said Jolt.

"Correct it's not safe here" said Prowl.

Then the three all transformed. "Get in" said Bumblebee as he opened his car door.

So Blake, Jaden and Tina get into Bumblebee as told and the three Autobots started driving towards their base. "Hey Bumblebee right" asked Blake.

"That's my name don't wear it out" said Bumblebee.

"So if there are more Decepticons, there are more Autobots too right" asked Blake.

"Yep there are 3 more Autobots, admittly bigger, stronger and more experienced than us putting the finishing touches on our base as we speak" answered Bumblebee

"That's a relief cuz no offense you guys did'nt do so well against that Shockwave guy" said Tina

"Hey cut us some slack! Shockwave is like one the most dangerous Decepticons out there" said Bumblebee.

"We're lucky I managed to shoot him in the leg" said Prowl.

"Don't forget about Starscream he's not all that brave but he's pretty strong" said Jolt.

"Can't argue with that let's just focus on getting back to base" said Prowl.

Behind our heroes Starscream and 3 other Decepticons we're following our heroes. The others were disguised as a Leopard Tank, MH-53 Pave Low Helicopter and a Ford Mustang Saleen S281E Police Car. "With Shockwave injured Megatron had me lead this operation. The Autobots will lead us to their base and when they do we will attack them and steal the map piece" said Starscream.

To be continued


	2. The Deployment Pt2

Transformers

The Hunt for the Matrix

The Deployment Pt.2

Later on our heroes reached the newly built Autobot base. The three we're seemingly driving into the same mountain we're the Autobot ship landed on. "Are you guys crazy" yelled Blake we're gonna crash into that mountain he continued.

Bumblebee merely laughed as the three Autobots drove into the mountain wall that was actually a hologram. The three kids walked out of Bumblebee and stood in awe at the amazingly high-tech base. "Wow this is awesome" said Jaden as Jolt, Bumblebee and Prowl transformed.

"I know right it's pretty cool" said Bumblebee.

"Prowl are these the humans you messaged me about asked" Optimus as he Ironhide and Ratchet drove in.

"They are Optimus" answered Prowl.

Then all the three of them transformed. "Hello children I am Optimus Prime Leader of this team" he said.

"I'm Ironhide ,second in command and weapons specialist of the team" he said.

"I'm Ratchet, primary medical officer of this team" he said.

"You already know Prowl our recon agent, Jolt our technology agent and secondary medical officer and last but not least our scout Bumblebee" explained Optimus Prime.

" Okay it was cool to get the introductions and everything. But can you tell us why those Decepticons wanted my pendant" asked Blake.

"Why'd you guys come here" asked Tina.

"Well children we Autobots are from a faraway planet called Cybertron . We share this planet with the Decepticons. Because of this we battle for control of our home planet. The Autobots fight to protect lifeforms across the universe. The Decepticons want to destroy all lifeforms in the universe. The Autobots defend planets from Decepticons. But Decepticons came to this planet to find "The Matrix", a legendary Cybertronian artifact send to this planet by Autobots 1000 years ago so Decepticons could'nt use it. The Matrix has the power to turn machinery into Decepticons . The Decepticons want to find the Matrix to create a new Decepticon army to win the war and exterminate lifeforms across the galaxy. We we're sent to stop them. Legend has it that The Matrix used it's power to create 25 pieces to a map that would reveal it's location. Each piece would reveal itself to Cybertronian scanning technology one at a time. These pieces can only be decoded by Cybertronian technology .The first piece is the pendant you have around your neck" explained Optimus.

"So you think I'll give up my pendant after some stupid story right" said Blake.

"This Pendant is a gift from my dad. If he does'nt come back it'll be all I have of him" he continued as held onto his Pendant and ran off into the base.

"I'll talk to him" said Bumblebee as he ran deeper into the base.

Blake was hiding behind some equipment when Bumblebee found him." Hey what's wrong" asked Bumblebee.

"You see Bumblebee my dad's at war, yesterday he was here and gave me this pendant. But today he had to go back and I might never see him again" explained Blake.

"Blake I know where you're coming from" said Bumblebee.

"A while back when I was fresh out of the Academy. I really looked up to Optimus, he was being sent on a special mission off planet. If he succeeded he would become a squad leader and handpick his own squad. He gave me a charm he had when he was my age. I cherished that charm, but when I heard he accomplished his mission and went missing I was heartbroken. But during a mission, my charm was destroyed. After that I was devastated. But after a while I felt better because I knew Optimus was still in my heart. But it turns out Optimus was okay and came back. But better yet, he asked me join my squad. I accepted and after some adventures here we were deployed here to find The Matrix" explained Bumblebee.

"So even without that pendant your dad will still be in your heart" he continued.

"Okay Bumblebee take it" said Blake as he gave Bumblebee the pendant.

Then a loud alarm was activated. "Come on Blake" said Bumblebee as they ran towards the others.

Once Bumblebee and Blake arrived, Jolt was on a large computer. "Four Decepticons have been detected in the perimeter" said Jolt.

"If they get closer they'll detect us and find our base" he continued.

"Has'nt the base been shielded from Decepticon scanning" asked Prowl.

"Me and Jolt we're just about to get to that, I would've done it sooner but I needed Jolt's help" answered Ratchet.

"Hmm Autobots here's the plan Ratchet and Jolt get to work on shielding the base. Me, Ironhide, Prowl and Bumblebee will hold off the Decepticons. Autobots Transform and roll out" commanded Optimus as the other Autobots excluding Jolt and Ratchet transformed.

"We're coming with you" said Blake as he and others got into Bumblebee.

"Fine" said Bumblebee as four transformed and drove out of the base and towards the attacking Decepticons.

Once the Autobots arrived the Decepticons opened fire. "Get out" said Bumblebee as the kids got out.

Then all Autobots and Starscream transformed. "Hello Autobots meet my suboardinates" said Starscream.

"Brawl" as the tank transformed," Barricade" as the police car transformed, and" Blackout" as the Helicopter transformed explained Starscream.

"Decepticons attack" he demanded.

Brawl fired several times with his cannon, everyone managed to avoid them. "Autobots each take on a Decepticon, we can't let them get any further" said Optimus as he transformed and drove right into Brawl, knocking him down.

Starscream was about to attack Prowl, but Ironhide tackled him. Bumblebee took out his lasers and opened fire on Barricade. Blackout took out the helicopter blades from his back and started attacking Prowl who quickly avoided each attack.

Optimus pulled out two energon blades from each wrist and struck Brawl with one of them on the shoulder. Brawl pulled out a small dual blade and slashed Optimus's stomach, but not leaving too much damage. Optimus jumped up fired twice with energy rifle. Brawl dodge the first blast but the second hit his right arm. Brawl fired his cannon once, hitting Optimus on his knee. Optimus landed on the ground at hit Brawl once in the leg with his energon rifle.

Starscream was in jet form and fired missiles at Ironhide. He was able to avoid them all. Ironhide fired his rocket launcher once. Hitting the tip of Starscream's left wing. Causing him to twirl out of control. Ironhide fired his plasma rocket launcher twice, both missed. So Starscream transformed and fired his machine gun from his right arm, hitting Ironhide in his stomach. Starscream ran towards him and tried to attack with his saw, Ironhide quickly dodged and punched Starscream in the cheek, knocking him into the ground.

Bumblebee kicked Barricade in the chest, so Barricade revealed spinning claws from his hands and struck him in the shoulder. Bumblebee jumped back and fired 2 missiles from his shoulder. One hit Barricade's foot and the other missed. Barricade activated his spinning claws again and Bumblebee pulled out his stingers from his wrists and hit Barricade in the arm.

Prowl had kicked Blackout in his arm. Blackout retaliated and shot Prowl with his gatling cannon in the stomach. Prowl shot Blackout in the shoulder with his sniper rifle. Blackout struck Prowl in the hip with his helicopter blades. Prowl activated his laser sword and the two weapons clashed against each other. Prowl jumped and did a roundhouse kick on Blackout's head. "Hmm" said Starscream as he fired 4 missiles at Bumblebee which knocked him out.

"Gaahh" said Bumblebee as all missiles hit.

"Bumblebee" yelled Optimus as Brawl struck his head from behind knocking him out.

Blackout transformed, flew in the air, fired a grappling hook at Bumblebee's back and flew off. "No" yelled Ironhide and Prowl as the Decepticons transformed and flew the scene.

"We have to go after them" said Prowl.

"No we're outnumbered and we have take care of Optimus" replied Ironhide.

"Bumblebee" said Blake quietly as his new friend was taken away.

To be concluded

x


	3. The Deployment Pt3

Transformers

The Hunt for the Matrix

The Deployment Pt.3

A couple minutes later Optimus was still unconscious and Ratchet and Jolt had arrived. Ratchet had started repairing Optimus's head injury. And Jolt repaired some minor injuries on Ironhide and Prowl.

"Okay I think he's coming to" said Ratchet as Optimus regained consciousness.

"What happened where's Bumblebee" asked Optimus.

"Optimus I'm sorry but Bumblebee was kidnapped by the Decepticons. We would've followed them we we're outnumbered and could'nt leave you alone" answered Ironhide.

"We're sorry" said Prowl.

"Don't be sorry you two" said Optimus as he got up.

"You did'nt have any other choice" he continued.

"Now we must retrieve Bumblebee and the map piece" said Optimus.

"Optimus actually Bumblebee does'nt have my pendant I do" said Blake as he pulled out his pendant.

"Blake how could that be? Bumblebee had the map piece, my sensors told me he had it. I would've had him leave it at the base but we had to stop the Decepticons" said Optimus.

"Well Optimus Bumblebee gave me my pendant on the way (Bumblebee opened his glove department which had contained the pendant)and he told me he sent out some 'mimic signal' that made it seem like he had the pendant" explained Blake.

"Since the Decepticons think Bumblebee has the map piece, they would torture Bumblebee until he gave up the map piece. And they would also expect us to track down Bumblebee's spark and try to rescue him. And we must fall in their trap to try and rescue our comrade" said Optimus as everyone transformed.

"Ok Optimus I'm tracking Bumblebee's spark signal as we speak" said Ratchet.

"We're coming with you" said Blake.

"No the Decepticon base is far too dangerous for you" said Optimus as everyone drove off to the base.

"Psst! get in" whispered Jolt as he opened his car doors, the kids got in and he drove off.

"Why are you helping us" asked Tina.

"Well guys I understand why you guys wanna make sure Bumblebee is rescued he saved your lives" said Jolt.

"Wow Jolt thanks for helping us, you're the coolest" said Jaden.

"You think I'm cool" asked Jolt.

"Of course man I mean you transform into an awesome this awesome car, you have these awesome electric whips and besides blue is like my favorite color" explained Jaden.

"Really thanks" said Jolt.

Later on in the Decepticon base, Bumblebee was mercilessly tortured by Shockwave. "Gahhh" yelled Bumblebee as Shockwave turned on the machine and shocked Bumblebee again.

"Listen you pathetic Autobot! Those idiots thought you had the map piece now tell me where it is" demanded Shockwave.

"Not in a million stellar cycles(years) weakly" said Bumblebee weakly.

"Fool" said Shockwave as he turned back on the machine.

A couple minutes later. "Now remember Autobots we will surely have to face all the Decepticons, including Megatron" said Optimus.

"Who's Megatron" asked Jaden.

"Don't worry Jaden I'm sure he's just some other Decepticon" said Tina.

"Well Tina you're half right" said Jolt.

"Half right?" asked Tina.

"Well Tina Megatron is a Decepticon, but he's their leader and one of the most dangerous Decepticons ever. He's killed countless Autobot squads alone he's even killed some friends of mine" explained Jolt.

"Sorry to hear that man" said Blake.

"It's okay Blake it's part of being an Autobot" replied Jolt.

Later on, "Okay Autobots we've reached the outskirts of the Decepticon base" said Optimus as everyone stopped.

"Hide here" said Jolt as he drove behind a large rock, the kids got out and Jolt transformed.

"Okay guys take these" said Jolt as he handed each kid a strange device.

"What are these" asked Blake.

"Telecoms keep them with you. I can send you talk to you over radio and send text messages, I'll let you know what's going on" answered Jolt.

"Cool it's like a Cell Phone from space" said Jaden.

"Oh whatever that is" said Jolt as he transformed and drove back to the others.

"Then all the Autobots transformed. Okay Autobots, we're not going in with front line assault. I'm sending in Prowl and Jolt to sneak into the base and quickly take down Barricade and Blackout who are guarding the entrance as Ratchet and Jolt confirmed. Then we all quickly enter the base, sneak through it and rescue Bumblebee" explained Optimus.

"Okay Optimus I'm sending a signal that will disarm the Decepticon's Security System for 10 minutes, hopefully enough time for us to rescue Bumblebee" said Jolt as he and Prowl transformed and drove towards the base.

"Jolt I know you brought the kids along" said Prowl.

"No I did'nt" denied Jolt.

"It's okay Jolt I won't tell Optimus" said Prowl.

"Thanks man" said Jolt.

A couple moments later, Jolt and Prowl transformed and entered the base quietly. Barricade and Blackout we're guarding the front of the base. So Jolt and Prowl jumped up and crawled on the ceiling. Prowl used his sniper rifle to shoot Blackout in the head and knocked him out. Jolt used his electric whip to strike Barricade's head and knocked him out as well. Then Jolt messaged the others telling them to enter the base. Once they did all the Autobots snuck into the base tracking Bumblebee faint spark signal. Once they found Bumblebee things did not go according to plan. "Bumblebee!" said Jolt as he saw Bumblebee, ran up to him and started on freeing Bumblebee.

"Please tell me you guys did'nt fall into their trap" said Bumblebee weakly.

"What" said Jolt as he released Bumblebee and was shot by a laser blast knocking him out.

"Weak little Autobot" said Shockwave as his Laser blaster released smoke.

"Autobots Attack!" said Optimus.

"Hello Optimus" said a very scary looking Decepticon.

"Megatron" said Optimus as released his energon sword and ran to fight Megatron.

Ironhide fired 2 missiles at Shockwave knocking him down. Starscream fired 3 missiles at Ratchet who dodged all of them. Brawl pulled out his dual blade and tried to slash Prowl, who blocked it with his laser sword. Optimus fired his energy rifle twice Megatron dodged both blasts. Then Ironhide fired a plasma missile at Shockwave who fired his powerful laser cannon and they hit each other causing a small explosion. Starscream tried to attack Ratchet with his saw who then used his saw to block the attack. Brawl was trying to attack Prowl with his cannon but he dodged them and fired with his laser sniper.

During the battle Barricade had woken up and tracked the signal of the real map piece." I must retrieve the map piece" said Barricade as he transformed and drove towards the map piece.

In the chaos Bumblebee slowly limped out of the base, while carrying Jolt by his arm." Jolt! Jolt!" said Blake as he tried to contact Jolt.

"Something must've happened the last text he sent us said they found Bumblebee then they just stopped" said Tina

"Aw man Jolt please be ok" said Jaden.

Then Barricade found the kids and transformed." Aw man" said Blake.

"You humans will meet your end" said Barricade.

"Ever since we Decepticons arrived on this revolting planet . Until the map piece had revealed itself I had been searching all over the town and the forest for it said Barricade I shall please Lord Megatron and obtain the map piece" explained Barricade as a laser blast struck him on the head knocking him out.

"Wow saved your lives twice in one day" said Bumblebee.

"Wow Bumblebee thanks" said Blake.

"You're welcome pal" said Bumblebee as Jolt woke up.

"Jolt!" yelled Jaden in joy.

"Hey Jaden" said Jolt as he saw Bumblebee's injuries.

" Oh no Bumblebee" said Jolt as Bumblebee as he laid down and Jolt got to work on his injuries.

Then back in the Decepticon base." I shall claim victory" said Megatron as he revealed his lobster claw like blade.

And then struck Optimus on the shoulder and Optimus had heavily struck Megatron's chest with his energon sword. "Gahhh!" yelled Megatron as Optimus walked away.

"Where are you going" asked Megatron.

"You're done Megatron, Autobots we're leaving, Decepticons if you attack any of my Autobots you can expect this sword to go through your chest" said Optimus as he walked away and his Autobots followed him.

"Then all the Autobots transformed and left the base. Optimus why did'nt you finish him off" asked Ironhide.  
>"Well Ironhide it's not in the Autobot way to kill" said Optimus.<p>

"Unless the situation demands it" he continued.

Outside of the base Jolt had finished healing Bumblebee. "Feel better" asked Jolt.

"Much" said Bumblebee.

Then the others arrived and saw Bumblebee and Jolt. "Bumblebee, Jolt it's nice to see you ok" said Optimus who then saw Blake and the others.

"Blake, how did you and the others get here" asked Optimus Prime.

"Well Optimus I brought them here because they had a right to see Bumblebee ok" said Jolt.

"Well Jolt I understand but for actions you must be punished. From now you must protect the humans" said Optimus.

"Hey punish me too Optimus I gave Blake the pendant everything worked out ok but I put Blake in serious danger so punish me too" asked Bumblebee.

"Optimus punish me too I knew Jolt brought the humans here but I chose not to tell you so punish me as well" said Prowl.

"Ok then Prowl and Bumblebee along with Jolt you must carry out your Autobots duties along with protecting these humans" explained Optimus.

"Well ok say I'm gonna get everyone home" said Bumblebee as he transformed and everyone got inside.

"Hurry back" said Optimus as everyone else transformed and headed towards the base.

On the way to Blake's house." Hey Bumblebee you know anything about space travel" asked Blake.

"Of course what do ya what to know" asked Bumblebee.

On the next day of school, Ms. Rogers walked up and asked" well Mr Richards do you have my report?"

"Yup I did the report on space travel and I did 10 pages" said Blake as he gave it to her.

"When Ms. Rogers saw it" she fainted.


	4. The Academy Tag Team

Transformers

The Hunt for the Matrix

The Academy Tag Team

After a few days after the kids first met the Autobots. It was the end of another regular day at Atlanta City High. Blake, Jaden and Tina walked out of school and got into a yellow camaro with a young looking man with sunglasses and a leather coat. As the camaro drove off," geez bumblebee what's up with guy in leather could've went with something a lil better" asked Blake.

"Well man Tina said we needed to use these hologram drivers to fit in. And this just looked good" answered Bumblebee.

"Meh it was a good call people would freak out if they saw a car drivng without a driver" said Tina.

"Too true" said Jaden.

"The holograms really helped a few days ago remember guys" continued Jaden as he went into a flashback.

_A few days ago at Jaden's house. Optimus had drove by Jaden's house and projected a hologram that was a cowboy in his 30's, with a red shirt, a white hat and blue jeans."Hello Mrs. Lewis" said Optimus who projected his voice through the hologram and sat down by a table next to Jaden and in front of . _

"_Well Ms. Lewis your son is one of the three random Atlanta City High for a secret technology program. Which also teaches kids in math and science" explained Optimus. _

"_Well Mr Primes this program seems very good and hopefully Jaden's grade could use some improvement" said . _

"_Now if we can talk about a price" she asked. _

"_No, no Ms Lewis the program is free" said Optimus. _

"_Well Mr Primes I love this idea and hope this program gets Jaden's grades out of the trash" said Ms. Lewis._

_And Optimus did the same thing with Blake's and Tina's parents. Who gratefully accepted the apparent educational oppurtinity for their children. _

"It sucks that we have to study with Jolt, so our parents don't catch on" said Jaden.

"Well Jaden some of us are looking forward to the idea of learning from a genius like Jolt" said Tina.

"Jolt rocks it just sucks we have to learn stuff" said Jaden.

"And Tina It looks like you're the only one excited in learning stuff, cuz I'm not" said Blake.

"I swear I'm surrounded by morons" said Tina quietly.

Later at the Autobot base. The kids we're hanging out with Bumblebee and Jolt. Bumblebee and Jolt we're telling a story. "So the guy says I won the race by luck, so I punched him in the face" said Bumblebee.

"Hah classic Bumblebee" said Blake as he laughed.

"Geez I remember that day it was hilarious" said Jolt as he laughed as well.

"Geez guys you two must've been friends for years" said Tina.

"Yep best friends for years and counting" said Jolt.

Then a loud alarm had activated in the base. Then Optimus and the others had arrived. "What is it? Are Decepticons attacking" asked Blake.

"No Blake a new map piece had revealed itself somewhere in the forest" answered Optimus.

"We've detected Brawl in the area. Definitely looking for the piece" answered Optimus.

"Yeah we can tag team him" said Jolt.

"Hey me and Jolt can take care of it" said Bumblebee.

"Well you two I was going to send in Ironhide and Ratchet, but you both could learn something from this mission" said Optimus.

"We'll get right over there" said Bumblebee as he and Jolt transformed and left the base to retrieve the map piece.

Later in the forest Brawl was tracking the map piece signal. "Hmm better find the map piece before any of those pesky Autobots get in my way" said Brawl.

"Well pal looks like we've arrived right on schedule" said Bumblebee as he and Jolt transformed.

Brawl merely laughed. "What's so funny jerk" asked Jolt.

"Geez the Autobots send over their tiniest members to try and take down big 'ol me" answered Brawl.

"Ok you asked for it" said Bumblebee as pulled out his axe- like stingers and ran towards Brawl.

"Bumblebee wait" said Jolt.

"Bring it on" said Brawl as he pulled out his dual blade.

Brawl was going to hit Bumblebee with it but he blocked with his stingers, sending him flying right into Jolt. Knocking both of them down. Bumblebee got up as did Jolt. "Hey watch where you're going" said Bumblebee.

"Sorry man" said Jolt.

Brawl jumped and tried to hit both of them with his dual blade. Jolt jumped to the left and Bumblebee jumped to the right. Jolt released his electric whips and tried to hit Brawl with one. But Brawl grabbed the whip and threw Jolt right into Bumblebee. "What the heck man" asked Jolt.

Shut up just get off me said Bumblebee as he pushed Jolt right off of him. Then Brawl started fired his cannon twice. Bumblebee and Jolt got up, Bumblebee and Jolt we're about to run out of the way, but ran into each other and we're both hit by cannonfire.

Both we're hurt by the blast. "Weak little Autobots" said Brawl as he transformed and drove away to search for the map piece.

"Darn it Bumblebee" said Jolt.

"Shut up you screw up" said Bumblebee as he tackled Jolt.

The two had started punching each other with rage. Then Jolt's telecom on his arm rang and the two stopped. "Hello" answered Jolt.

"Hey Jolt it's Tina what's going on" she asked.

"Well Tina me and Bumblebee each tried attacking Brawl, when we messed up we just got mad at each other" answered Jolt.

"Well guys you should've just tried attacking him together. You guys told us how in the Autobot academy you guys always worked together as a team. You guys gotta get it together and stop fighting eachother" said Tina as she turned off her telecom.

"Jolt,Tina's right we gotta work together and stop fighting" said Bumblebee.

"You're right man we have to fight Brawl together" said Jolt as he and Bumblebee shook hands.

A couple minutes later Brawl had found the map piece and transformed. "Hmm getting this map piece was too easy" said Brawl as he picked it up.

"Hey Brawl" yelled Bumblebee as he fired a laser at Brawl's shoulder.

"Darn it you little punk" yelled Brawl as he held his shoulder in pain.

"Come get me" said Bumblebee as Brawl ran towards him and pulled out his dual blade.

Bumblebee ducked and hit Brawl in the chest with his stinger. Then Bumblebee jumped out of the way as Jolt jumped above Brawl and struck him in the back with his electric whip causing Brawl to fall hard on the ground. Then Jolt and Bumblebee had jumped by each other side by side. "Darn it" said Brawl as he fired his cannon 3 times.

Jolt deflected all of them with his electric whips. Then Bumblebee jumped and fired 4 missiles at Brawl, knocking him out. Then Bumblebee landed right next to the map piece that fell out of Brawl's hand. "Hey Bumblebee nice work man" said Jolt as he ran next to Bumblebee.

"Well man it was your idea" said Bumblebee.

"Hey you did most of the work" said Jolt.

"Ok man, let's get back to base" said Bumblebee as he picked up the map piece.

Later Jolt and Bumblebee arrived back at the base. "Well looks like you two did a good job" said Optimus Prime as he held the map piece.

"Yeah pipsquaks you did good" said Ironhide.

"Congratulations" said Ratchet.

"Not bad" said Prowl.

"Ok let's get the map piece somewhere safe" said Optimus as he Ironhide, Ratchet and Prowl left.

"Looks like you guys took my advice" said Tina.

"Yeah we really needed it" said Bumblebee.

"Yeah Tina we really needed it" said Jolt.

" Hey it's always good to listen to Tina" said Tina as she cutely winked.

Warning: All chapters are'nt gonna be like this. This chapter along with 5 and 6 are gonna be on character development. The story is gonna include more Autobots and Decepticons, faraway places and more I assure you. You should really look forward to chapter 10 trust me ;)


	5. A Lone Warrior

Transformers

The Hunt for the Matrix

A Lone Warrior

After another day of school, Blake, Jaden and Tina we're being picked by Prowl. Hey guys said Prowl as the kids got in and he drove off. "Hey Prowl does'nt Bumblebee normally pick us up" asked Tina.

"Sorry guys Bumblebee and Jolt we're busy doing some recon, so Prime had me pick you guys up" said Prowl.

"Oh what was the mission about" asked Jaden.

"I'm not sure Ratchet said that he needed them to try and track a moving map piece signal" answered Prowl.

"Maybe a Decepticon has it and it's on the move" said Tina.

"I asked the same question Tina. Ratchet said that was'nt the case. He said the signal kept moving in one faraway place after another randomly" explained Prowl.

"Weird let's talk to Ratchet when we get to base" said Blake.

Once Prowl reached the base, Prowl had asked Ratchet about the map piece signal. "Well guys it seems like the map piece is in the canyon 40 miles from here" answered Ratchet.

"In the canyon it's very windy, causing the map piece to travel all across the canyon" he continued.

"That explains a lot" said Tina.

"What about Bumblebee and Jolt" asked Prowl.

"Well I messaged them and told them about the signal. They're in the canyon searching for the map piece" answered Prowl.

"They said they've seen Shockwave, Starscream and Blackout flying above the canyon, but Bumblebee and Jolt have managed to avoid a confrontation" said Ratchet.

"We we're just about to get to the canyon to help them find the map piece" said Optimus as he walked in.

"Can we tag along" asked Blake.

"Fine but stay out of harm's way" said Optimus.

"Kay" said Jaden.

Then Ironhide had arrived. "Ok so are we ready to head out" he asked.

"We we're just about to Ironhide" answered Optimus.

"Okay Autobots once we reach the canyon. We will split up, I will team up with Ironhide and Prowl will team up with Ratchet, Autobots roll out" said Optimus as everyone transformed.

The kids got in Prowl and they left. About half an hour later the Autobots arrived at the Canyon and split up as Optimus said. Later on Prowl and Ratchet we're searching for the map piece. "Hey Prowl where do you think the map piece is" asked Jaden.

"Not far from here" answered Ratchet.

Then Shockwave, Starscream and Blackout we're flying over Ratchet and Prowl. Starscream had fired two missiles had nearly hit Ratchet and Prowl who quickly moved. "What was that" asked Prowl.

"An ambush fool" answered Starscream as he transformed into robot mode, (starscream can fly in robot mode, his jet engine is on his back working like a jet pack.) continued flying and fired his machine gun.

"Evasive manuevers "yelled Ratchet as he and Prowl drove wildly to avoid the gunfire.

"Allow me to assist you" said Blackout as he fired his gatling cannons.

Avoiding gunfire had doubled in difficultly. "I'll help as well" said Shockwave as he started firing out of his laser cannon.

"Gah" yelled Prowl as he barely managed to dodge the gunfire.

"What do we do we can't keep this up" he asked.

"Keep going with the kids I'll hold them off" said Ratchet as he transformed, quickly climbed the canyon wall, jumped, pulled out his buzzsaw and hit Starscream with it, sending him flying into Shockwave and Blackout.

Then Ratchet transformed back, landed on the ground and drove off. A few minutes later Prowl and Ratchet had got faraway enough from the Decepticons. The kids got out of Prowl as he and Ratchet transformed. "Ratchet take care of the kids for me, I want to this alone" said Prowl.

"But why" asked Tina.

"Guys back on Cybertron I trained everyday to be the best I worked so I would never be a burden. I could've got the kids out and helped you out, but something just prevented me from doing that" answered Prowl.

"No Ratchet time on this team has made me weak. I'm going to get this map piece alone and after that I'm leaving the team" said Prowl as he started to walk away.

"Prowl I know you think friends might just slow you down but trust me you always need friends to back you up" explained Tina.

"Tina I'm sorry" said Prowl as he transformed and drove off.

Later on Prowl was looking for the nearby map piece on foot. "Hello puny Autobot" said Shockwave as he Starscream and Blackout walked in.

"Hello Shockwave" said Prowl as he turned around.

"Alone are we" asked Blackout.

"Yes and there's nothing holding me back" yelled Prowl as he activated his laser sword and charged at the Decepticons.

Blackout pulled out his helicopter blades and the weapons clashed. Then Prowl jumped up and Starscream came charging with his saw. So Prowl pulled out his laser sniper and fired three times at Starscream, knocking him down. Then Prowl turned around and shot Blackout once. Then Shockwave shot Prowl in the back. "Gah" yelled Prowl as got down to his knees in pain.

"You could've done that sooner" said Starscream.

"It's called waiting for the right time to strike" answered Shockwave.

Then Blackout hit Prowl in the stomach with his helicopter blades sending him in the air. Then Starscream flew up and hit Prowl in the arm knocking him to the left. Then Shockwave fired his blaster at the ground, sending him into the air. So Shockwave hit Prowl in the head with his blaster knocking him into the ground. Then Starscream fired 2 missiles at Prowl in the back causing him to yell in pain. Then when Prowl had got up. Blackout had shot him with his gatling cannon, sending him flying into a wall. "Let's go the map piece is close by" said Shockwave as he, Starscream and Blackout had walked away.

A couple minutes later Prowl had woke up to see Ratchet repairing some of his injuries. "It's okay Prowl I've managed to repair some of your injuries" said Ratchet.

"Get away from me" said Prowl as he got up and walked away.

"Prowl please stop this" begged Ratchet.

"Forget it" said Prowl as he transformed again and left.

Ratchet had sighed," what's wrong Ratchet" asked Jaden.

"Prowl you we're just doing the right thing" said Ratchet.

"Well Jaden I've always helped my allies in combat. I've always saved lives in combat. My help was always welcome, but now it's first time someone needed my help and did'nt want it" explained Ratchet.

"Well Ratchet I've learned that you always need your friends even when you don't realize it. You have to stay there for Prowl, so when he realizes he needs your help you'll be there for him" explained Jaden.

"You're right" said Ratchet.

A few minutes later. Prowl partly injured had found the three Decepticons. Shockwave had just picked up the map piece." Not today Decepticon" said Prowl as he raised his laser sniper.

"Well do we have to defeat you again" asked Shockwave.

"Forget defeating him let's just kill him" said Starscream.

"Good idea Starscream" said Blackout as pulled out his helicopter blades from his back.

"Bring it on Decepticons" said Prowl as he activated his laser sword.

Then Starscream fired his gatling gun at Prowl who jumped and was about to hit Starscream with his sword, but Prowl had started to feel pain from his injury and fell to the ground in pain. "Darn it" said Prowl weakly.

"Goodbye Autobot" said Shockwave as he readied his laser blaster about to kill Prowl.

"Oh man Ratchet was right I really needed his help I'm dead Prowl" said to himself.

Then Ratchet jumped in and fired his machine gun at Shockwave's stomach pushing him back. Then Ratchet jumped down, picked up Prowl, fired his machine gun at the Decepticons and quickly ran away. "Should we go after him" asked Starscream.

"No we have the map piece and that is the important thing" answered Shockwave as he held the map piece.

Later on Prowl had woke up in Autobot H.Q, the other Autobots we're watching over him. "Hey Prowl you okay" asked Ironhide.

"Yeah Ironhide I'm fine" answered Prowl as he got up.

"Good" said Ironhide as he punched Prowl in the cheek

"What was that for" asked Prowl.

"For doin somethin so stupid, Ratchet told us everything" answered Ironhide.

"Sorry guys" apologized Prowl.

"Prowl what you did was foolish and worse yet you allowed the Decepticons to gain a map piece" said Optimus.

"I know" replied Prowl.

"But Prowl, Ratchet had also told us how you we're defeated by the Decepticons, so I think you've learned your lesson" explained Optimus.

"You're right I have" answered Prowl.

"Alright then" said Optimus as everyone left.

Then Tina came back. "Hey Prowl" said Tina.

"Yeah Tina" he replied.

"Tina what you said before you we're right you always need your friends. I'm sorry I did'nt listen to you" said Prowl.

"It's fine buddy and Prowl the thing stopped you from getting rid of us and fighting off the Decepticons was that you must've cared about me and the guys more than fighting the Decepticons" said Tina.

" Hmm I guess your right" said Prowl.

x


	6. The War Veteran

Transformers

The Hunt for the Matrix

The War Veteran

It was a normal Saturday morning in the forest. A map piece had'nt been detected so Blake, Jaden and Bumblebee we're making use of their time. "Yeah yeah yeah" yelled Blake and Jaden as they we're in Bumblebee for a joyride.

Bumblebee had been going very fast. He drifted, turned and twisted out in the plains behind the forest far away from any campers or hikers. "Man I can't believe my mom thinks I'm doing schoolwork on a Saturday" yelled Jaden.

"This rocks never thought I'd be in a joyride in a Camaro" yelled Blake.

Then Starscream had been flying above the forest. "Can't believe I have to do air recon, one of these days Megatron will be taking orders from me" he said in midair.

"Well well well if it is'nt a little pesky Autobot" said Starscream as he saw Bumblebee and fired his machine gun at him.

"Oh man" said Bumblebee as he avoided the gunfire.

"Hey it's Starscream" said Blake as he looked out of the window.

"Oh man I'm calling for backup" said Bumblebee as he activated his telecom.

"All Autobots! This is Bumblebee! I need help! I'm being attacked by Starscream! I'm sending out my coordinates" said Bumblebee.

Then Ironhide was driving in a road close to the forest had received the message. "Bumblebee! This is Ironhide! I'm near your area! I'm headed towards your area now" said Ironhide as he got off the road and drove towards the forest.

"Bumblebee it's okay we can just get out, you can fight Starscream" said Blake.

"I would but you guys would get shot the second you got out I need someone to distract Starscream while you guys can get away" said Bumblebee.

"Your distraction has arrived" said Ironhide as he drove in, transformed and fired a missile at Starscream's wing.

"Darn it" said Starscream as he landed and transformed.

Then Starscream fired 2 missiles at Ironhide who jumped and twirled in the air avoiding them. Ironhide landed and fired several missiles. At the same time Bumblebee had drove a safe distance for the kids away from Starscream. The boys had gotten out." You sure you guys will be fine" asked Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee we'll be fine help Ironhide" said Blake.

Then Ironhide had been shot in the shoulder by one of Starscream's missiles. "Good bye old man" said Starscream as he was about to fire his machine gun.

But Bumblebee had drove into Starscream, knocking him down then Bumblebee had transformed. Then Optimus had called Bumblebee on his telecom. "Bumblebee this is Optimus, me and the others are closing in on your area" he said.

"Oh no" said Starscream as he heard the message.

So Starscream cowardly got up, transformed and flew off. "Ironhide you okay" asked Bumblebee as he helped him up.

"I'm fine it's nothing serious" answered Ironhide.

Then Optimus and the others arrived. "Starscream must've left when he heard we we're coming" said Optimus as he and the others transformed.

"Hey Ironhide lemme fix that for you" said Jolt as he partly repaired some of Ironhide's injuries with his electric whip.

Ironhide was silent thinking about what had happened. Back at the base Ironhide had been fully repaired and was walking around the base." Ironhide what's wrong" asked Optimus as he walked in.

"It's nothing" he replied

Ratchet and Jolt told me you we're silent the whole time they we're repairing your shoulder. "What's wrong old friend" Optimus asked.

"Optimus back in the day a missile would'nt have damaged me like that. Starscream would'nt have been able to almost kill me. Maybe I'm just too old for this" explained Ironhide.

"Ironhide the team needs your battle expertise. Bumblebee, Jolt and Prowl need your experience" said Optimus.

"Jolt and Prowl are sharp enough they don't need me. As for Bumblebee he saved my life they're all better off without me" said Ironhide.

"I'm outta here" he continued as he transformed and drove out of the base.

Seconds after Ironhide left the base an alarm had activated. Then Ratchet had arrived. "Ratchet what's going on. Did a map piece reveal itself" asked Optimus.

"No we've detected Decepticon activity on a mountain range high up from here" answered Ratchet.

"Where's Ironhide" he asked.

"He left we'll give him time to work out his problems" said Optimus.

"Well there are only two, so it'll be best if we just go and I told the others to stay here in case a map piece reveal itself" explained Ratchet.

"Sounds good" said Optimus as they both transformed and drove away.

Once they reached the mountain. Shockwave and Starscream we're there not seemingly up to anything. "What are you two up to" asked Optimus as he and Ratchet transformed.

"Oh you'll find out" said Shockwave as he fired his laser blaster.

Back at the base a map piece had been detected. "Guys a new map piece has been detected" said Jolt.

"Let's go get it" said Prowl.

"Wait where's Ironhide" asked Bumblebee.

"He was pretty bummed out when me and Ratchet we're fixing him up. I'm sure he's out, clearing his head" said answered Jolt.

"Hey you guys go on I'll stay if Ironhide comes back" said Blake.

"Sounds good" said Prowl as he Jolt and Bumblebee transformed.

Tina got in Prowl and Jaden got in Jolt and they all left. Once they found the map piece in an abandoned mine. Bumblebee was hit by heavy gunfire." Gah" yelled Bumblebee as he transformed and was in pain.

"What's going on" asked Tina as she and Jaden got out.

"An ambush" said Blackout as he smoke came from his machine gun with Brawl and Barricade behind him.

Back on the mountain range Optimus and Ratchet we're in combat with Shockwave and Starscream. It was a gunfight that went both ways. Each pair of Transformers shot at eachother from behind boulders. "Prime this is going nowhere" said Ratchet as he shot his machine gun.

"You're right cover me" said Optimus as he ran from behind the boulder and ran towards Shockwave with his energon sword in hand.

Optimus tried to hit Shockwave with his sword who blocked it with his blaster. Then Ratchet ran in shooting his machine gun, so Starscream fired his missiles. "What are you up to" asked Optimus.

"The plan was simple. Blackout was near the map piece when it was activated. So he masked the signal. We lured you two here and your young Autobots have been ambushed by our Decepticons" explained Shockwave.

"Oh no" thought Optimus as he avoided a blast from Shockwave's blaster.

Back at the mine Prowl and Jolt we're fighting Blackout, Barricade and Brawl. Bumblebee was knocked out and Jaden and Tina we're hiding behind some rocks. Prowl had his laser sword out and was fighting Blackout and Barricade. Barricade tried to hit Prowl with his spinning claws, Prowl blocked them with his sword. Blackout tried to hit the Prowl with his helicopter blades, Prowl jumped and dodged it. Jolt was fighting Brawl, Jolt had his electric whips. Jolt's whips hit Brawl but did'nt do much damage, Brawl had hit Jolt with his fists that did more damage." Blake this is Jaden, Bumblebee's out cold and things don't look good. Tell Ironhide to get over here" said Jaden as called Blake on his telecom.

Back at the base Ironhide had arrived to be met by Blake." Ironhide you're back Prowl and Jolt really need your help" said Blake.

"What good would I be, I'm just too old for all of this" answered Ironhide.

"Ironhide come on just cause you messed up, does'nt mean you're too old. Ironhide you're even more experienced than Optimus everyone needs your fighting experience. We need you cause if something happened to Optimus you're the only one who could fill his shoes" explained Blake.

"Blake you're right now come on I have some friends to save" said Ironhide as he transformed, Blake got in and they left.

Back at the mine Prowl had been getting hit by Blackout and Barricade while Jolt had been repeatedly hit by Brawl." This does'nt look good" said Tina.

Then Ironhide had drove in, transformed and tackled Brawl. "Jolt help Prowl I'll fight Brawl" said Ironhide.

"Got it" said Jolt as he ran to help his friend.

"Blake" said Jaden and Tina as he ran in.

"Gave Ironhide a much needed pep talk huh" asked Tina.

"Yep it's all good now" said Blake as Ironhide shot a missile at Brawl's stomach.

Jolt used his electric whip, grabbed Blackout's neck at threw him into the ceiling. "Not so tough now" asked Prowl as he kicked Barricade in the arm.

Then Ironhide had threw Brawl into a wall. "I surrender, I surrender "said Brawl as he transformed and left.

Then Barricade and Blackout transformed and left without a second thought. "Thanks Ironhide" said Prowl.

" Don't know what we'd do without you" said Jolt as he ran towards Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee you okay" asked Jolt as he woke him up.

"Yeah I'm fine" answered Bumblebee as he woke up.

"Bee don't know what would've happened if Ironhide did'nt show up" explained Jolt as he helped Bumblebee up.

"Oh so Ironhide we even for what happened today" he asked.

"Sure Bumblebee we're even' said Ironhide as they shook hands.

On the mountain range, Blackout had messaged Shockwave on the situation. "Hmm seems like one of you Autobots arrived and won the battle. We have no reason to be here Starscream" said Shockwave as they both transformed and left.

"Ironhide" said Optimus quietly knowing who saved the day.

Back at the base Optimus had been talking to Ironhide. "Well old friend from what Jolt and Prowl told me you saved their lives and you're the reason we have another map piece" said Optimus.

"I guess that's true" answered Ironhide.

"Ironhide you did good today" said Optimus.

"We need you here" he continued.

"Thank you" said Ironhide.

.


	7. Inventing Prodigies

Transformers

The Hunt for the Matrix

Inventing Prodigies

It was another day in the Autobot base. Jolt had been working on a new invention. What cha doin asked Jaden as he walked in.

Just workin on a new invention answered Jolt.

What does it do asked Jaden.

It's a new power cell I'm working on. If it works it'll be able to power the most complex of technologies explained Jolt . Cool can I take a look asked Jaden.

Sure said Jolt as he picked up Jaden and showed him the power cell.

It was the size and shape of a plate. It was blue energy surging inside of it. Wow said Jaden in awe as Jolt picked it up.

Then a small ball shaped robot flew in. What's that asked Jaden.

A spybot I've been using tons of these to take pictures of vehicles all over the planet. And I'm sending all of the pictures back to Cybertron. So if any Autobot comes to Earth they'll already have a disguise explained Jolt.

Then the alarm activated. What's goin on asked Jaden.

Let's see said Jolt as he transformed.

Jaden ended up in the car seat. Jolt drove off to the monitor. Once he reached it Jaden got out and Jolt transformed. Are Decepticons attacking asked Jaden.

No the sensor's are saying a small Autobot ship is headed this way said Jolt.

Then the ship had entered the base and a small Autobot walked out. Jolt and Jaden ran towards the entrance. Beachcomber yelled Jolt as he ran hugged and picked up the Autobot.

It's nice to see you too old friend said Beachcomber as Jolt put him down.

Beachcomber was a small Autobot. He was smart and calculating. Beachcomber was orange all over. Jolt you know this guy asked Jaden.

Of course back on Cybertron me and Beachcomber we're always inventing. We're very good friends answered Jolt.

What's going on asked Bumblebee as he and the others walked in.

Beachcomber yelled Bumblebee as ran towards him and high fived him.

It's nice to see you again said Prowl.

You too Prowl replied Beachcomber.

So Beachcomber what brings you here asked Jolt.

Well Jolt I need your help with my new invention answered Beachcomber as pulled out small laser pistol.

It's a new stun gun I'm working on he continued.

Cool let's go for a drive and talk about it said Jolt as they both transformed.

Beachcomber had transformed into a dune buggy. I'm coming too said Jaden as he got in Jolt and they both drove away.

A couple minutes later Jolt and Beachcomber we're driving and talked. I see so you need an incredibly strong power source to power your stun gun right asked Jolt.

Exactly if I have a good power source, my stun gun should be able to fire 3 times a day and paralyze a cybertronian for about an hour answered Beachcomber.

I just created a power cell that could do the trick said Jolt.

Back at the base a map piece had been detected. Optimus we've detected a new map piece. Should I message Jolt asked Ratchet.

No Ratchet I'm sure there's no need to bother Jolt when he's catching up with an old friend answered Optimus.

I'm sure we can take care of it he continued.

Let's go then said Blake.

So all of the Autobots transformed. Blake got in Bumblebee and Tina got in Prowl, so everyone left. The map piece had revealed itself at the beach it was the middle of October, so no one was there.

Once the Autobots reached the beach they we're drivng towards the map piece. Surprise said Megatron transformed as a Cybertronian jet. As fired his laser blasters at the Autobots.

Gah yelled Optimus as he and the others drove away.

Then Starscream and Shockwave flew up and fired at the Autobots as well. Then Barricade and Brawl drove by the Autobots . Megatron was behind the Autobots. Shockwave and Starscream we're almost in front. Barricade was by their right and Brawl was by the left. Optimus you can just go out and get the piece said Blake.

No if I do I'll have 5 decepticons shooting at me at the same time explained Optimus.

They'll have Blackout get the map piece. I'm sorry Blake but we've lost this one he continued.

Back to Jolt and Beachcomber they we're driving by a hill, above the beach. What's going asked Jolt as he and Beachcomber stopped on a ledge to observe the situation.

Then Jaden got out and Jolt and Beachcomber transformed. It seems they have the others in a deadlock said Beachcomber as he activated his high-tech telescopes.

Then Beachcomber activated blasters from on top of their arms and fired at Megatron.

Hmm pathetic Autobot said Megatron as he returned fire and hit Beachcomber's telescopes, making them too damaged to use.

My telescopes are damaged said Beachcomber as he retracted them.

Now what asked Jaden.

I have an idea, Beachcomber I need your stun gun said Jolt.

What good would they be asked Beachcomber as he handed them over.

You'll see said Jolt as he placed his power cell in the stun gun.

Are you gonna paralyze Megatron asked Jaden.

No he and Shockwave are far too strong to be affected. But Starscream isn't said Jolt as fired at Starscream.

Gah yelled Starscream as he instantly stopped flying.

What's wrong Starscream asked Shockwave.

I don't know said Starscream as he quickly moved backwards straight into Megatron.

Starscream get out of the way said Megatron.

I can't said Starscream as crashed into Megatron.

Sending both into the ground. Starscream was still paralyzed and Megatron was knocked out. Autobots fan out said Optimus as the Autobots drove in five different directions.

Optimus started shooting at Brawl, Ironhide tackled Shockwave who had just transformed and landed. And Bumblebee and Prowl worked together to fight Barricade. In all the fighting Blackout was flying and was about to close in on the map piece. Oh no said Jolt.

Stop him, I'll worry about Jaden said Beachcomber as he and Jolt transformed, Jaden got in Beachcomber and they drove down the hill.

Once they arrived down the hill. Jolt drove towards Blackout and transformed. Jolt used an electric whip and pulled Blackout's tail, dragging him into the ground. Then Blackout transformed and fired his gatling gun at Jolt. Jolt jumped up and struck Blackout on the head with his whip. Jaden got out of Beachcomber and he drove towards Jolt, transformed and pulled out his dagger. Then Beachcomber ran up and stabbed Blackout in the arm. Then Jolt fired the stun gun at Blackout. Blackout kicked away Beachcomber and dodged it. Then Blackout fired a missile at Beachcomber. Then Jolt used his whip and hit the missile. Causing to hit Blackout in the chest. So Beachcomber ran and picked up the piece. Then Megatron woke up and analyzed the situation. Hmm it seems like My Decepticons have disappointed me again said Megatron as he saw that his Decepticons we're losing.

Decepticons retreat said Megatron as he pushed Starscream off of him, transformed and flew off.

Then Blackout transformed and flew off. Barricade and Brawl transformed and drove off. Shockwave had transformed and was flying away. Shockwave wait I can't move help said Starscream.

Fine said Shockwave as he flew down, scooped up Starscream and flew off with the frozen Decepticon on top of him.

Well Beachcomber in seems like you've retrieved the map piece said Optimus as Beachcomber gave him the map piece.

Back at the base Jolt and Beachcomber we're working on an invention. Hey what cha guys workin on asked Jaden.

It's a demi- spacebridge once we put the finishing touches on it. It'll be able to send us anywhere across the planet explained Beachcomber.

It might be possible that the Decepticons have created their own bridge as well said Jolt.

Well Jolt you can take care of everything from here he continued as he walked towards his spaceship.

But Beachcomber what about your stun gun asked Jolt.

Keep it think of it as a going away present. You told me the blueprints of the power cell and'll be able to make a new one back on Cybertron explained Beachcomber.

Well good luck old friend said Jolt as he and Beachcomber shook hands.

I'll be sure to thank you in my ceremony said Beachcomber as he walked into his spaceship and closed the door.

Good luck said Jolt as he and Jaden waved their arm as Beachcomber's ship flew out of the base and up into the air.

x


	8. Rivaling Spies

Transformers

The Hunt for the Matrix

Rivaling Spies

It was another day in the Autobot base. A new map piece had been detected. Jolt was working on the demi space bridge. Jolt have you finished setting the coordinates on the bridge asked Optimus.

Just about get ready answered Jolt.

So all of the Autobots prepared to use the bridge and transformed into vehicle mode. Blake and Jaden we're in Bumblebee. Okay Spacebridge jump in 5 seconds said Jolt as he ran towards the others and transformed.

Then the Autobots we're all sent through the bridge and arrived in the tropical grassy plains of South America. Wow this place is amazing said Tina as she got out of Prowl.

Geez not a Decepticon in sight said Jaden as he and Blake got out of Bumblebee.

Stay aware Autobots said Optimus.

After the kids got back in and a few minutes of driving the Autobots and the kids found the map piece. Then Brawl and Barricade drove by and transformed. Woah yelled Blake as he ran back to the Autobots as the kids got out and they transformed.

Then Brawl fired his cannon and Barricade jumped and started spinning his claws. Then Prowl fired his laser sniper at Barricade's stomach, knocking him back into the ground. Bumblebee had fired missiles at Brawl, causing decent damage. Then Brawl fired his cannon at Bumblebee who quickly dodged and continued fire. Retreat said Barricade as he and Brawl transformed and drove away.

Yeah get outta here Decepticreeps yelled Bumblebee as they drove off.

Hmm that was a little too easy said Optimus.

Everyone let's head out he continued.

Yeah we kicked their butts said Jolt as he and Bumblebee highfived.

Hurry up everyone it might be a trap said Ironhide.

Agreed let's go said Ratchet as everyone but Prowl transformed and drove away.

There's more going on here said Prowl as he transformed and drove away too.

Back at the base Optimus, Ironhide and Jolt we're about to go and put away the map piece.

Jolt something's wrong analyze the map piece said Prowl.

Why it looks fine answered Jolt.

I dunno Jolt something just seems different about this map piece answered Prowl.

Well if something's wrong about the map piece it might explain why the Decepticons barely put up a fight said Optimus.

Okay said Jolt as he placed the map piece on the analyzer and read the information on the computer screen.

No way said Jolt.

What is it Jolt asked Ratchet.

The map piece is a fake answered Jolt.

That's impossible said Ironhide.

No it is, somehow the Decepticons managed to create a fake map piece that sends out a signal like a real one. But it does'nt help reveal the Matrix's location explained Jolt.

We have to stop the Decepticons from create fake map pieces said Optimus.

Well Optimus we can only find out if their fakes with the technology here in the base answered Jolt.

And our sensors now say the real map piece is still back in South America he continued.

How could they have done this asked Ratchet.

Well it's possible the Decepticons have experimented on the map piece they already have. And created this fake explained Jolt.

So what do we do asked Blake

Simple we have someone go into the Decepticons base and steal their information on map piece copying so we'll already know if it's a fake when it comes up on our sensors. While we go back to South America and take the map piece explained Jolt.

I'll go but I'll need to make a call for some help answered Prowl.

Okay Prowl make that call we'll go and get the piece said Optimus.

After the others left with Blake and Jaden. Prowl had activated his telecom. Yeah it's me ,I'm gonna need your help with a mission. You'll be here soon great said Prowl as he hung up.

So when is he gonna be here asked Tina.

In a little bit said Prowl.

Back in South America the Autobots we're driving tracking the map piece signal. Blake and Jaden we're riding inside of Jolt. Geez when are we gonna get there asked Jaden.

In a little bit answered Jolt.

Then Megatron and Starscream started shooting at the base. Then Optimus and Ironhide transformed. Optimus fired his energy rifle at Megatron and Ironhide jumped and kicked Starscream in the stomach. The kids got out of Jolt. Then Barricade was about to attack them so Ratchet transformed and shot him twice in the arm. Come on Bee said Jolt as he and Bumblebee transformed and attacked Brawl.

Right said Bumblebee as he pulled out his stingers Jolt summoned his electric whips and attacked Brawl.

Back at the base the Autobot Prowl called had arrived in his ship. Wow said Tina as the ship door opened.

It's nice to see you Breakaway said Prowl as he walked out.

Breakaway was brown and was a little taller than Beachcomber. He was the quiet type. It's nice to see you too said Breakaway as they shook hands.

I'm guessing you two are old friends said Tina.

Very replied Breakaway.

We're old academy friends like Jolt and Beachcomber answered Prowl.

So what's the plan old friend asked Breakaway.

Well we need to sneak into the Decepticons base and steal their plans for map piece copying so we'll be able to tell if a map piece is Decepticon fake from the get go explained Prowl.

Sounds good said Breakaway.

Tina stay here said Prowl.

Then Prowl started up the demi space bridge.

Then he and Breakaway transformed.

Breakaway transformed into a F-35 Lightning II

So they we're sent to the Decepticon base.

Once they arrived they hit behind a rock and transformed.

Okay Jolt gave this to download the plans said Prowl as he brought out a small device.

And this to confuse the sensors in the base so they sense us when we enter said Prowl as he showed another device.

Let's do this then said Breakaway.

Right said Prowl as he activated the device and they transformed and rode towards the base.

Once they entered they transformed and snuck through the base quietly. Later on they found a computer. That computer must hold information said Prowl.

Prowl walked up and pulled out the device that was basically a Cybertronian flash drive. He placed in the device and copyed the information into it. Then a laser blast had almost hit Prowl who dodged it. It's a good thing we came to check on the data one last time. Blackout we can't let them leave with that device said Shockwave.

I'll activate the new defensive system said Blackout as he pressed a button.

Then a large number of blasters had came out of the wall and opened fire on Prowl and Breakaway. Gah yelled Breakaway as he jumped forward and shot his gatling gun at the blasters.

Now what asked Breakaway as he shot at the blasters.

Fight back said Prowl as he shot a blaster destroying it.

Shockwave and Blackout we're out of the range of the blasters and merely watched, Prowl and Breakaway struggle.

Back in South America Optimus and the others bravely fought the Decepticons. Optimus tried to strike Megatron with his energon sword who dodged. Then Megatron struck Optimus in the chest with his lobster like claw. Gah yelled Optimus as fell to the ground.

When Megatron was about to hit Optimus while he was down. Optimus pulled out his energon rifle, shot Megatron in the chest and got up.

Starscream was in the air and tried to shoot Ironhide with his machine gun who avoided the gunfire. When Starscream flew down with his saw. Ironhide just punched Starscream in the face knocking him into the ground. Ironhide fired a missile, but Starscream quickly dodged and fired his machine gun, hitting Ironhide in the stomach.

Barricade had his claws spinning and tried to strike Ratchet who blocked with his arm. Then Ratchet pulled out his saw and struck Ratchet in the stomach, the shoulder and kicked him down.

Brawl had been hit by Bumblebee's stingers. So Brawl pulled out his dual blade. When Brawl was about to attack. Jolt grabbed his arm with his electric whip and pulled him down to the ground. Back in the Decepticon Base Prowl and Breakaway we're still shooting the blasters. Oh man can't keep this up forever said Breakaway.

We don't said Prowl as he shot the control of the defensive system, stopping the laser blasts.

I've waiting for just the right shot said Prowl.

Well you still have to fight us said Shockwave.

No we don't said Prowl as shot at the wall several times.

Missed said Blackout

Did I said Prowl as pipes from the ceiling fell all over Shockwave and Blackout.

Let's get out of here said Breakaway as he and Prowl left.

Back in South America Bumblebee had struck Brawl in the chest with his stinger. And Ratchet had struck Barricade severly in the arm with his saw.

Hmm said Megatron as he analyzed the situation.

Decepticons retreat said Megatron as he and the other Decepticons transformed and left.

Well Autobot it seems like we have our 5th map piece said Optimus as he picked up the piece.

Back in Autobot H.Q Prowl had told everyone the success of his and Breakaway's mission.

Ok Jolt here's the data said Prowl as he handed over the device.

Well Prowl it seems like you've redeemed yourself for what you did back at the canyon said Optimus. (see chapter 5)

Good job he continued.

Thank you said Prowl.


	9. The Annual Atlanta City Race

Transformers

The Hunt for the Matrix

The Annual Atlanta City Race

It was another day in Autobot base. Blake and the others had arrived in the base. Blake and Bumblebee had ran up to Optimus. "Hey Optimus can I compete in the 25th Annual Atlanta City Race today" asked Bumblebee.

"What" asked Optimus.

"The 25th Annual Atlantic City Race" said Blake as he pulled out a poster advertising the race.

"It'll be awesome everyone in town is gonna watch it. The Grand Prize is a really valuable jewel" explained Blake.

"No way I cannot will not allow you to compete in that race. If something goes wrong the humans could find us out and do Primus knows what" answered Optimus.

"But" said Bumblebee

"But nothing" interrupted Optimus.

"Fine" said Bumblebee

Later on Bumblebee and Blake we're watching TV. (Jolt built it) Then a commercial for the race came on. "The 25th Annual Atlantic Race! The Grand Prize is this very valuable sapphire bought in from Tahiti" said the announcer as a map piece came up on screen.

"Oh man it's a map piece" said Blake as he grabbed a remote and paused the TV.

Later on Blake and Bumblebee called everyone to see the TV. "Well boys since the prize is a map piece you have to compete" said Optimus.

"Sweet" said Bumblebee.

"And so I have someone to accept the reward" said Bumblebee as he cast a hologram over Blake.

The hologram was of a young man in sunglasses and a leather coat. "Wow" said Blake as was in awe of the hologram.

"Prowl I want you to compete as well" said Optimus.

"Right" said Prowl as he cast a hologram over Tina.

The hologram was of a young woman in a police uniform. "Sweet" said Tina.

Then a small Autobot ship had flown into the base. "An Autobot ship" said Optimus as everyone ran towards the ship.

Then the ship door opened. "What's up" said the silver Autobot that walked out.

"Sideswipe" yelled Bumblebee as ran and highfived him.

"So pal what brings ya to this side of the galaxy" asked Bumblebee

"Well Beachcomber and Breakaway told me about this planet and I thought I might as well check out what the big deal is" answered Sideswipe

Sideswipe was silver, with a tall and slender physique. His arms contained sharp Cybertanium double swords (like from the movie) and his feet had wheels under them. "It's nice to see you again" said Prowl as he and Sideswipe shook hands.

"Hey pal wanna compete in this race the humans are having today" asked Bumblebee.

"Sure, it'll be a good chance to test out this awesome new vehicle form" said Sideswipe as he transformed into Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept.

"Wow" said Blake and Jaden as they we're in awe of Sideswipe's vehicle form.

In the Decepticon base the Decepticons had found out about the race as well. "Barricade and Blackout come to me at once" said Megatron.

"Yes Lord Megatron "they said as they ran in and bowed to him.

"The foolish humans are having a race, the prize is a map piece. Barricade I want you to compete in the race" explained Megatron.

"Blackout have you completed the Frenzy drone" asked Megatron.

"Yes Lord Megatron" said Blackout as he pulled out a small floating ball.

The ball lowered to the ground and transformed into a human sized Decepticon. "Activate hologram" said Blackout as the Frenzy drone cast a hologram over itself making it seem like a 35 year old police officer.

"Now Barricade you have a driver for you to compete in the race" said Megatron

"Lord Megatron I shall compete in the human's race. I shall destroy any human or Autobot in my way" said Barricade.

Later on the big race was about to go underway. There was a large mass of people eager to see the race Blake was in disguise and racing in Bumblebee. Tina was in disguise and racing in Prowl. Sideswipe was also racing, Jaden was disguised with sunglasses and a black suit. Many others had competed in the race as well. "Okay Bee let's get this race started" said Blake.

"Oh man it's Barricade" said Blake as he saw Barricade drove in with Frenzy in disguise behind the wheel.

"But who does he have as a driver" asked Bumblebee.

"Hello racers" said the announcer.

"Today the race will take place on a new highway. It'll be a round trip. The race will be monitored by cameras but all over the course. Which can be seen here" explained the announcer as he pointed to a big screen showing camera feeds from all the cameras.

"Begin" said the announcer as all the cars drove off.

In the middle of the highway Optimus and the others we're in vehicle form, parked under the highway. The entire highway had been closed off for the race. "Jolt have you prepared the virus" asked Optimus.

"Yep it's ready now" said Jolt as he send out a virus, knocking out all of the cameras.

"It's good we got that thing out. If Barricade or any other Decepticons try anything. We don't have to worry about the humans seeing anything" said Ironhide.

"And we'll be able to help our friends if they do" said Ratchet

"Back at the starting line. Oh my it seems like the entire camera system has shut down" said the announcer.

Back on the race Barricade had drove very aggressively. "Gah" yelled a driver as he was knocked into the edge of the highway.

"Oh man that was the last other driver" said Tina.

Then Barricade drove up to Prowl and Frenzy had removed his hologram, Frenzy jumped out of Barricade. "Aah" yelled Tina as the drone came flying towards Tina.

Then Prowl opened his car door which knocked Frenzy back into Barricade. Then Blackout and Starscream flew up and opened fire. "Oh man we gotta go faster" said Jaden as Sideswipe drove faster.

"Optimus this is Bumblebee we're under attack" said Bumblebee as he messaged Optimus.

"Bumblebee we're on our way" said Optimus as the others drove on a road up the highway.

Once they did Optimus and the others we're attacked by Megatron , Shockwave and Brawl." Megatron" yelled Optimus as he transformed and pulled out his energon sword.

"Sorry Prime but you won't be helping your allies" said Megatron as he pulled out his lobster- like claw.

Back to the others, "Tina hide" said Prowl as Tina got out.

Prowl transformed and pulled down Blackout by his helicopter tail. Then Blackout crashed on the floor and transformed. "Darn Autobot" said Blackout as he fired his gatling gun at Prowl.

Further ahead Bumblebee and Sideswipe we're being chased down by Starscream. Barricade was ahead of them. Then Sideswipe opened his car door." Jaden get in Bumblebee" said Sideswipe as Jaden jumped into Bumblebee's back door.

Then Sideswipe transformed, pulled out one of his double sword and struck Starscream." Bumblebee go ahead I'll fight Starscream" said Sideswipe as Starscream transformed and tackled him.

"Man I gotta help him" said Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee no if you go back Barricade we'll win and get the map piece" said Blake.

"Darn it you're right" said Bumblebee as he drove on.

Later on Barricade had drove by Optimus and the others. Then Brawl about to strike Jolt with his dual blade. "Get back here ya darn dirty con" yelled Bumblebee as transformed, held Blake in his arm, kicked Brawl in the head knocking him down, transformed back and drove off. (if he can do it in the movie, he can do it here.)

Bumblebee had caught up to Barricade and they we're reaching the finish line. "Come on bee you can do it" said Blake.

Then Bumblebee had passed the starting line, right before Barricade. "Darn it" said Barricade as he drove off.

"The winner" said the announcer as Blake walked out (still in disguise) and accepted the prize.

Away from the finish line. Barricade was driving away. "Decepticons this is Barricade the mission was a failure said Barricade" as he messaged the others.

"Decepticons retreat" said Megatron as he Shockwave and Brawl left.

As Sideswipe was skating towards Starscream with his dual blade. Starscream received Megatron's message, he jumped up and transformed. "Goodbye little Autobot" said Starscream as he flew away.

Then Blackout received the message as well. "Hmm we'll meet again Autobot" said Blackout as transformed and flew away.

Later on in the Autobot base. Optimus was talking to Bumblebee and Sideswipe. "Well boys it seems like you've saved the day" said Optimus.

"Hey Sideswipe look I'm sorry I had to ditch you to get Barricade" said Bumblebee.

"It's okay man and see ya around" said Sideswipe as he walked towards his ship.

"You goin back to Cybertron already"asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah man" said Sideswipe as he entered his ship.

"I'll see ya later" said Bumblebee.

"See ya around pal" said Sideswipe as the ship door closed, and it flew out of the base and into space.

Next: Dinobot Island!


	10. Dinobot Island Pt1

Transformers

The Hunt for the Matrix

Dinobot Island Pt 1

It was another day in Autobot H.Q when the alarm went off. "What's goin has a map piece been activated" asked Blake.

"According to the sensors, two have been detected" said Jolt as he checked the sensors.

"That's weird where is it" asked Tina.

"It says the map pieces are on some uncharted island" answered Jolt.

"Cool" said Jaden.

"This is gonna be easy" said Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee don't say that this could be tough" said Ironhide.

"Yeah right we're on a 4 time winning streak we can't lose" said Bumblebee.

"Turbo revin' punk" said Ironhide quietly.

A few minutes later Jolt had prepared the demi- space bridge and everyone was in vehicle form. "Bridge jump in 3 seconds" said Jolt as the bridge sent the Autobots to the mysterious island.

The island was very tropical. Cool breezes and warm waters. "Wow" said Tina as she got out of Prowl.

Then everyone transformed. "This place is amazing" said Jolt as he saw the beautiful island.

Then several dinosaurs ran out and attacked them. "Don't worry "said Ironhide as readied his rocket launchers.

"No Ironhide we cannot severly harm organics, we must not use our weapons" said Optimus.

"Fine" answered Ironhide as he punched a T-Rex.

Then another T-Rex was about to bite Bumblebee, he grabbed it's fangs to stop it from biting down." Oh man" said Bumblebee as the T-Rex's fangs pushed towards each other.

Then a boy walked in and presented a leaf, then strangely all of the dinosaurs calmed down and ran towards the boy. They acted very playfully. "Go on now" said the boy as he threw the leaf and the dinosaurs ran after it.

"Hello Autobots the banga leaves are the best way to calm down dinosaurs" said the very young boy.

"This island is the only place where living dinosaurs can be found" he continued.

"Woah who are you" asked Bumblebee.

"How do you know we're Autobots" asked Ironhide.

"Simple I can see you're Autobot sign" said the boy as he pointed to Ironhide's Autobot insignia.

"Kid how do you know about the Autobots" asked Blake as ran and crouched down in front of the boy.

"Well there are Autobots who live in my village" answered the boy.

"And my name's Kenko" he continued.

"Well Kenko we'll have to go to your village to investigate this" said Optimus.

"Okay I'll show you to my village" said Kenko as he walked into the dense forest and everyone else followed.

Once they arrived to the village. It was primitive and simple. People paraded when saw the Autobots. Bumblebee could'nt help but pose in front of them. "The villagers must really love Autobots" said Ratchet.

"Yeah" said Jolt.

"They are the reason. Allow me to show you the heroes of my villages the Dinobots" said Kenko as showed everyone 3 stone statues of Autobots who looked very different compared to the others.

"This is Grimlock, their leader" said Kenko as he pointed to the statue in the middle.

He was tall and very strong looking. "This is Snarl" said Kenko as he pointed to the shortest and the most muscular looking statue on the right.

"And this is Swoop" said Kenko as he pointed to the most skinny and slender statue.

They we're all in robot mode. Standing tall and proud." I know them. They're a very strong exploration team" said Ironhide.

"What's an exploration team" asked Blake.

"A group of 3 Autobots sent to a new planet to investigate small Decepticon activity" answered Ironhide.

"Where are they" asked Optimus.

"Off to fight Decepticons called the Firecons. They'll be back soon" answered Kenko.

Then the 3 very same Decepticons had attacked the village. One was transformed as a t-rex, one was transformed as a large bird and another was transformed as a fly. "Woah" said Jaden as the villagers ran in fear.

"I'm guessing these are the Firecons" said Blake.

"Yes" said Kenko.

Then 3 robotic dinosaurs rushed and attacked the Decepticons. "The Dinobots are here" said Kenko excitedly.

There was a large T-Rex, a triceratops and a pterodactyl. "Me Grimlock hate Firecons" said the T-Rex as he bit the fly.

"Flamefeather help me" said the fly.

"Fine Sparkstalker" said the bird as he flew towards Grimlock's tail and breathed fire.

"Gah" yelled Grimlock as Sparkstalker escaped his jaw and tackled Grimlock's chest.

"Get away from him" said the triceratops as it jumped and tackled Flamefeather knocking him into the ground.

"Me Grimlock grateful Snarl" said Grimlock.

"You're welcome" answered the triceratops.

"Help" said the pterodactyl as the Decepticon T- Rex tried to bite it.

"Swoop me help you" said Grimlock as he ran and tackled the Decepticon, knocking him down.

"Cindersaur no hurt Swoop" said Grimlock as he breathed fire on him.

"Firecons retreat" said Cindersaur as he got up and ran away as did Flamefeather and Sparkstalker.

"Puny Firecons" said Grimlock as the villagers cheered.

"Grimlock it's nice to see you again" said Ironhide as he walked up to him.

"Ironhide, me Grimlock happy to see you again" he replied.

"What happened I heard sometime ago you we're send to track down some Decepticons who escaped during a prison transfer and you all we're never heard from again" asked Ironhide.

"We Dinobots we're send to capture Decepticons, but they shot down our ship. When we crashed here, our ship was destroyed. The same Decepticons who shot us down the Firecons followed us and decided to try and take over the island. When they try to leave we destroy their ship, ever since we have been defending people here from evil Firecons" explained Swoop.

"After a while we mimicked the forms of the creatures on the island" said Snarl.

"But are'nt Transformers suppost to transform into vehicles not animals" asked Blake.

"Well Blake the Dinobots we're found injured on a planet. They we're taken in and repaired. When they we're asked what they we're doing there the Dinobots could'nt remember anything. When we gave them vehicles to scan, they could'nt. Later they joined the Autobots. On a mission they scanned some animals instead, Autobots scientists have'nt been able to figure out how it was possible since" explained Ratchet.

"Later in a volcano the Firecons rested after their defeat. Then the Decepticons arrived in the volcano. Well well if isn't the Firecons, the biggest freaks in Decepticon history" said Starscream.

"Shut up Starscream said Flamefeather as got up.

"Wanna make me" said Starscream as raised his gatling gun.

Then Flamefeather flew back down. "Smart move" said Starscream as he put down his gatling gun.

"Did'nt you losers escape from that prison transfer, I heard you we're being transferred cuz you we're too annoying for the guards to deal with" asked Brawl.

"Um yes" said Sparkstalker weakly.

"Please I heard they let them escape" said Blackout.

"Quiet, now track these coordinates to find the map pieces we messaged you about" said Megatron as he gave Cindersaur a device with coordinates to the map pieces.

"Um Lord Megatron how long have the other Decepticons known we we're on the island" asked Cindersaur.

"It was never known until we came on this planet we we're too busy to come get you" answered Megatron.

"May we come with you after the mission" asked Cindersaur.

"Of course now Decepticons we must go" said Megatron.

"Where are we going Lord Megatron asked Barricade to catch some Autobots" said Megatron.

After the Autobots got to know the Dinobots, explained their missions to them and even share adventures they've had for a little bit there we're about to head out for the map pieces.

"Okay everyone let's head out" said Optimus.

Then Megatron, Shockwave and Starscream flew in and opened fire. The villagers panicked and ran in fear. "Megatron" yelled Optimus as fired his energon rifle at Megatron who dodged.

"Attack quickly" yelled Megatron as he Shockwave and Starscream quickly opened fire on the Autobots.

Bumblebee, Prowl and Swoop we're damaged and knocked out by missile fire. "Get them" said Barricade as he Brawl and Blackout ran in and kidnapped the unconscious Autobots.

"Oh no" said Blake as he had to witness his friend get kidnapped once again.

To be continued


	11. Dinobot Island Pt2

Transformers

The Hunt for the Matrix

Dinobot Island Pt.2

"No" yelled Blake as Bumblebee was dragged away by Barricade

Everyone else was busy returning Decepticon fire and getting villagers to safety. So Blake tried to get help. "Jolt Jolt" yelled Blake as Jolt was helping evacuate villagers.

"Huh what is it" asked Jolt as he turned around.

"Bumblebee, Prowl and Swoop are being kidnapped by Decepticons" answered Blake.

"Oh man" said Jolt as he saw them being dragged away and fade away in the smoke from the missiles being fired by the Decepticons.

"I can't see them" said Jolt as the smoke covered his optics.

"Retreat" said Megatron as he Shockwave and Starscream flew off.

Once the smoke cleared Barricade and the other Decepticons had already drove off with Bumblebee, Prowl and Swoop as their captives. "Bumblebee, Prowl where are you" asked Optimus as he noticed they we're gone.

"Swoop where are you" yelled Grimlock

"Their gone" said Jolt.

"This is all their fault" said Ironhide as he pointed towards Grimlock.

"What this your fault" argued Grimlock.

"If you Dinochumps did'nt get distracted this would'nt of happened" said Jolt.

"No, things we're fine before you came here. You leave now" said Snarl.

"Shut up punks" said Ironhide as he raised his rocket launchers.

"You no hurt Snarl" said Grimlock as he moved towards Ironhide.

"Stay away from my men" said Optimus as he moved towards Grimlock.

"We're taken you down" said Jolt.

"Me like to see you try" said Grimlock.

"That's it everyone stop right now" yelled Ratchet.

"We're all upset because we know our friends are in danger. And the time we waste arguing means the possibility grows that it may just be too late to save our friends" he continued.

"He right" said Grimlock

"He is we can't be doing this" said Optimus Prime.

"Me sorry" said Snarl.

"I acted very stupid, I'm sorry" said Ironhide.

"Yeah I'm sorry too" said Jolt.

"Okay Autobots we check the village quickly to make sure everyone is okay and then we head out. Grimlock do you have any idea where the Decepticons are" asked Optimus.

"It possible Decepticons work with Firecons. So it possible we find them in the volcano" answered Grimlock.

"Is the volcano active" asked Optimus.

"No the volcano has been dormant for a long time" answered Snarl.

"I want to go with you" said Kenko as he walked up to the kids and Jolt.

"No way kid it's too dangerous" said Jolt.

Then Kenko presented several banga leaves." You're in" said Jolt.

Further on the island the Firecons we're following the map pieces signal. "Hmm it seems the map piece is close" said Cindersaur as he held the device.

"Let's hurry" said Flamefeather

"The map pieces there they are" said Sparkstalker as he flew towards the map pieces and picked them up

"We've found them let's get back to the volcano" said Cindersaur.

A few minutes later the Autobots we're ready to leave. Grimlock was riding on Optimus. Snarl was riding on Ratchet. And Jolt was with all of the kids.

"Let's ride" said Optimus as everyone drove off.

"Man hope that volcano does'nt go off" said Jaden as Jolt drove.

"Me too" said Blake.

"Say how do we get in" asked Tina.

"Don't worry about that" answered Ironhide.

Back in the volcano Prowl, Bumblebee and Swoop we're being held in a prison cell, guarded by the Firecons. And they all had woken up. "We have to get out of here" said Bumblebee.

"Not gonna happen" said Flamefeather.

"This cell is brand new Decepticon technology there's no breaking out" said Sparkstalker.

"Don't worry Bumblebee the others will come" said Prowl.

Higher in the volcano the Decepticons we're plotting. Well since we have the map pieces it would be best to get them back to Decepticon base. "Blackout go back to base and get the map pieces to safety" said Megatron as he handed Blackout the pieces.

"I will be done Lord Megatron" said Blackout as activated a device and disappeared.

Back to the Autobots they we're speeding towards the volcano.

"Once they reached it Grimlock and Snarl got off and Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet tramsformed. Okay Autobots here's the plan. Me,Ironhide, Grimlock and Snarl will search for the Decepticons in the volcano. Ratchet will work to free our friends. Jolt will stay here and take care of the kids" explained Optimus.

Then everyone but Jolt and the kids started climbing up the volcano. And a while later everyone climbed the volcano and separated as planned. After some searching Optimus, Ironhide, Grimlock and Snarl found the Decepticons." Autobots attack" said Optimus as he and the others charged in.

"Transform" said Grimlock as he and Snarl transformed into robot mode.

Grimlock holding a large broadsword . "Grr' said Grimlock as his sword went on fire.

"Decepticons attack" said Megatron as he pulled out his lobster-claw.

Then Optimus pulled out his dual energon blades and attacked Megatron. Shockwave attacked Grimlock with his blaster. Grimlock deflected it with his sword and struck Shockwave in the chest with it. Snarl punched Starscream in the cheek. And Brawl and Barricade both opened fire on Ironhide who dodged and returned heavy fire. In another part of the mountain Ratchet had found the others and saw the very high-tech Cybertronian jail cell. "Hmm this isn't going to be easy" said Ratchet as he saw all three Firecons guarding the cell.

Then Ratchet shot his machine gun in the air, causing stalagtite's on the ceiling to fall on the ground and hit Cindersaur, knocking him out. "Attack" said Flamefeather as Ratchet ran in and fired his machine gun.

Flamefeather yelled as he and Sparkstalker transformed into robot mode.

Flamefeather flew in and tackled Ratchet in the chest. "Gah' yelled Ratchet as he kicked Flamefeather in the chest in response.

Higher up in the mountain, Optimuus and the others bravely fought the Decepticons. "Everyone fight on! We have to win" said Optimus as Megatron tried to strike him with his claw, but Optimus blocked with his dual energon swords.

Grimlock was about to tackle to Shockwave. Then Shockwave shot Grimlock in the stomach. So Grimlock held his stomach in pain. "Grimlock you beat up" yelled Grimlock as ran towards Shockwave and struck him in the chest with his flame sword.

Ironhide was fighting off Brawl and Barricade. Brawl fired his cannon and Blackout fired his missiles, Ironhide swiftly dodged them. "Decepticon punks" said Ironhide as he fired a missile at Brawl's chest, knocking him down.

"Don't think I forgot you" said Ironhide as he punched Blackout in the cheek, knocking him down.

"Little squirt" said Starscream as he shot Snarl in the chest with his machine gun.

"Jerk" yelled Snarl as he tackled Starscream in the stomach, knocking him down.

At the foot of the volcano, Jolt was standing in robot form with the kids. Kenko stood looking worried. "What's wrong Kenko" asked Tina.

"You see the volcano has been dormant for years, but now I fear with the Autobots fighting it may trigger the volcano to become active again" answered Kenko.

At the same time the lava in the volcano boiled and started to rise.

To be concluded


	12. Dinobot Island Pt3

Transformers

The Hunt for the Matrix

Dinobot Island Pt.3

The fights in the volcano had grown in gunfire and movement, so all the activity was causing the volcano to rise. Optimus and the others had been gaining to upper hand against Megatron and the Decepticons. "Gah" yelled Megatron as Optimus as he slashed Megatron's stomach with one of his energon swords.

"Your kind will never win" said Optimus.

"Me Grimlock beat you" said Grimlock as he transformed in dinosaur mode and bit down on Shockwave's arm.

"You'll never get me" said Starscream as he flew in robot mode and shot at Snarl.

"You wrong" said Snarl as he breathed fire, which hit Starscream's chest.

So Starscream flew down to the ground.

"We surrender" said Barricade as he and Brawl backed away.

Brawl and Barricade we're battered and beaten by Ironhide. (Of course he did he's Ironhide) "Smart choice" said Ironhide as he put down his cannons.

In a different location in the volcano, Ratchet had bravely fought Flamefeather and Sparkstalker. Sparkstalker had jumped on Ratchet's back and Flamefeather was about to strike him in the chest." Nice try" said Ratchet as he grabbed Sparkstalker off of his back and threw him into Flamefeather.

"Can't say you two gave me much of a challenge" said Ratchet as he walked to the cell with Bumblebee, Prowl and Swoop.

Then Cindersaur awoken and arised from the rubble. He ran and tackled Ratchet in the back, which knocked him down. "Ratchet get up" said Prowl as he saw Ratchet fall.

Then Cindersaur transformed into robot mode." Punk" he said.

"Prowl is there anything we can do" asked Bumblebee.

"No this energy in this cell is disabling our weapons systems and our alternate forms so we can't blast or ram our way out of here" answered Prowl.

Then Bumblebee ran into the front wall, then he backed away about to repeat." Oh yes I can. I'm bustin outta here" said Bumblebee.

"Let me help you" said Swoop as he got next to Bumblebee.

"Me too" said Prowl as he got to next to Bumblebee and the three of them ran into the wall again.

The wall had began to crack. "Again" said Prowl as they ran into the wall again and it continued to crack.

"One more time" said Bumblebee as they ran into the wall and they broke through it.

"Let him go" said Bumblebee as he raised his blaster.

"Runaway" said Cindersaur as all three Firecons fled.

"Thanks" said Ratchet as Prowl helped him up.

Higher up in the volcano. "Decepticons retreat" said Megatron.

"You fool you may have won the battle but we have the map pieces and let's just say you won't be around anymore" he said as he and the other Decepticons disappeared.

Then the volcano started to rumble. Jolt had then called Optimus on his telecom.

"Optimus, the volcano is about to erupt you have to get out of the volcano" said Jolt.

"Right Autobots we must leave" said Optimus as he and the others left.

"Lower in the volcano, everyone the volcano is going to erupt we must leave" said Ratchet as he lead the others out.

At the foot of the volcano, "Guys come on I have to get you guys out of here" said Jolt as he transformed and the kids got in.

"We need to get to the village so we can evacuate them" said Jolt as he sped off.

"Oh no I hope everyone gets out in time" said Kenko.

"Don't worry they'll be fine" said Tina.

A couple minutes later Optimus, Ironhide, Grimlock and Snarl had climbed out of the volcano.

"Come on we must reach the village to aid with evacuation" said Optimus.

"But what about Ratchet and the others" asked Ironhide.

"I'm sorry Ironhide we can't wait. We must depend on them to make it on their own" answered Optimus.

"You go ahead, me look for our friends" said Grimlock as he jumped in the volcano to look for Ratchet and the others.

In the volcano, Ratchet and the others had been affected by the volcano heat. "Come on we have to keep going" said Ratchet.

"Man wish I could" said Bumblebee as he fell on the ground.

Then Grimlock arrived, "we must leave" he said.

"I'm afraid you came for nothing Grimlock. The lava is going reach our location in minutes. The heat has even disabled our weapons and alternate forms" explained Ratchet.

"Me make exit, heat no affect Grimlock" he said as he punched a large hole through the wall, creating an exit.

"Thank you we must help the others" said Ratchet as Prowl and Swoop passed out on the ground.

"Right" said Grimlock as picked up Prowl and Ratchet picked up Bumblebee and Swoop and they quickly exited the volcano. (By the way Ratchet and Grimlock have tougher metal, so they could withstand the heat longer than the others.)

Once everyone had reached the village the lava had overflowed and the lava had slowly creeped towards the village and Bumblebee and the others had been fixed up by Ratchet.

"Okay everyone here's the plan me, Ironhide, Grimlock and Snarl will blast holes into the ground to contain the lava. Ratchet you will be in charge escorting the villagers away from the lava with everyone else" explained Optimus.

"Understood" said Ratchet and Ironhide.

"Come on we gotta go" said Bumblebee as he transformed in front of Blake and the others.

"Right" said Blake as they got in.

So Ratchet and the others drove or flew all of the villagers to safety. At the same time Optimus and the others we're creating trenches to contain the lava. "Come on everyone we can't give up" said Optimus as he and Ironhide blasted into a large trench and more lava flowed into it.

Then Grimlock (in dinosaur form) smashed his tail into the ground. Making a small trench. Then Snarl (also in dinosaur form) used his horns to dig a hole into the ground. Later on Ratchet and the others had finished evacuating villagers. "Oh man we have to do something" said Bumblebee.

"I think I might have a solution" said Jolt as he pulled out a blue cube.

Jolt what is it asked Ratchet.

"It's called a Cryocube. I made it to put Decepticons in cryostasis for a while" answered Jolt.

"In theory it can endure the hottest of temperatures. It should get deep enough in the volcano to cool it down. Which would stop the eruption, but I'm gonna someone to fly in and drop the Cryocube" he continued as everyone started looking at Swoop.

At the same time Optimus and the others tried to hold back the lava which became harder and harder. "Don't think my circuits can withstand this heat much longer" said Ironhide as he blasted more trenches into the ground.

"I feel the same Ironhide" said Optimus as he also blasted more trenches into the ground.

"Me can't believe me have to do this" said Swoop as he flew in dinosaur form with the cube in his claws.

"Oh me hope this work" said Swoop as he flew above the volcano and dropped the cube in it.

The cryocube had sunk to the bottom of the volcano. It had beeped several times. Then it released a blast of ice about -75 degrees. Then the lava flow had stopped. "Look like it over" said Grimlock.

A couple hours later the Autobots we're about to leave. "Well Grimlock we've helped with cooling down the lava. I'm afraid we must depart" said Optimus.

"Well Optimus me thank you for everything you did do help the island and it's people" said Grimlock.

"You're very welcome" answered Optimus.

"Hey Grimlock thanks for saving our lives back in the volcano" said Bumblebee.

"Yeah we owe you our lives" said Prowl.

"Don't mention it" said Grimlock.

"Optimus, I'm sorry you all had to come in and save us. Cuz of us the Decepticons got the map pieces" said Bumblebee.

"It's okay Bumblebee saving you was more important than getting the map pieces" said Optimus.

"But what happen to Firecons" asked Snarl.

"When we broke out of the cage they hightailed it" said Bumblebee.

Far off the island the Firecons in robot mode had built a raft. Sparkstalker was rowing. "Do you think we should go back" asked Flamefeather.

"No, did you see the lava? The whole island must be covered in lava" answered Cindersaur.

"My arms are getting tired" said Sparkstalker.

"Keep rowing" yelled Cindersaur.


	13. The Challenged Medical Officer

Transformers

The Hunt for the Matrix

The Challenged Medical Officer

It was another day in Autobot base. Bumblebee, Jolt and Ironhide had just came back from a recon mission. Ironhide and Prowl we're talking by the entrance. Megatron and the other Decepticons had broke into the base. "Attack" yelled Megatron as the Decepticons marched in and started firing their weapons.

"Get out of here" yelled Ironhide as he and Prowl returned fire.

"Fool" yelled Megatron as he ran up, pulled out his lobster claw and struck the left part of Ironhide's stomach. (Like Optimus did to Shockwave in Dark of the Moon, but not as deep)

Scattering pieces of it all over the floor. "Ironhide" yelled Prowl as he fired his rifle at Megatron.

But failed to cause much damage. Then Optimus and the others stormed in and fired their weapons. "Megatron how did you find us here" asked Optimus as he fired his energon pistol.

"Simple you fool once your foolish soldiers lost track of Barricade. He followed them back to your base , undetected where he signaled us the location of your base" explained Megatron as he fired his fusion cannon.

"Activating base defense systems" said Jolt as large cannons, missile launchers and machine guns came out of the walls over the base.

"Please" said Blackout as he sent out a signal causing the base defense weapons to revert back into the walls.

"We've prepared" he said

"Autobots Fight On" yelled Optimus as he pulled out his energon blades.

"Kids you gotta get out here" said Bumblebee as he led the kids away from the fight.

Then Brawl had struck Bumblebee's shoulder with his double claw very hard. Causing his arm to fall off. Then Bumblebee turned around and fired his missile launcher at him. Brawl took some damage and fired his cannon several times in retaliation.

Jolt pulled out his electric whip and struck Shockwave. It hurt, but not so much. "Punk" said Shockwave as he shot Jolt in the chest.

Optimus had seen that his Autobots had been starting to lose the battle while he was fighting Megatron. Optimus ran from him and attacked Blackout, Barricade and Brawl with his energon blades all causing them severe damage. "Hmm Deceptcions retreat" yelled Megatron as he saw his wounded soldiers.

Starscream had been fighting Ratchet. "Hmm thanks for leading us here" said Starscream. "Wait you tracked us" asked Ratchet. "Of course I was flying above you, high enough to avoid your detection systems. When I saw you enter your base. I sent the coordinates to others and here we are" said Starscream" as he transformed and flew away.

Ratchet fell to ground devastated and shocked. Two hours later. Ratchet had just walked out of the medical bay to tell everyone the news. "Ratchet what's goin on is Bumblebee gonna be okay" asked Blake.

"What about Jolt" asked Jaden.

"Well Bumblebee was shot by Brawl pointblank several times. So there's some internal damage and minor spark damage. He should be fine and he also needs a servo (arm) replacement. Ironhide has suffered heavy internal damage and lost some important wiring, but I've known him for surviving worse" explained Ratchet.

"But what about Jolt" asked Jaden again.

"I'm sorry to say Jolt had suffered serious spark damage it's a miracle he's still online" answered Ratchet.

"Can you help him" asked Prowl.

"I'm not sure if I can that's why I've called in another medical officer from Cybertron. He should arrive shortly" said Ratchet.

"Who is he" asked Optimus.

Then a one passenger Autobot ship landed in the base and an Autobot walked out of it. He was blue and had a serious look on his face. "Ah Red Alert I'm glad you could arrive so soon" said Ratchet.

"I'm only here to save lives" said Red Alert.

"Hey are you a friend of Ratchet" asked Tina.

"I used to be" said Red Alert as he walked into the medical bay.

Ratchet was sad to hear this. "What happened" asked Tina.

"It's a long story" answered Ratchet as he walked into the medical bay.

So the two went to work. They both worked hard to help Bumblebee, Jolt and Ironhide.

Later they walked out to give the others the news. "What's goin on" asked a very worried Jaden.

"Well we've managed to stabilize Ironhide and Bumblebee. But Jolt might not be able to go back into duty" said Red Alert.

"He'll need to be shipped back to Cybertron for treatment. He's deep in stasis lock due to spark damage. We don't know if he'll ever come out of it" said Ratchet.

Then the alarm rang, "A map piece just came up on our radar" said Prowl as he checked the computer.

"This is terrible timing" said Blake.

"So Optimus we're gonna be highly outnumbered. Should we try" asked Ratchet.

"We should it's what our teammates would want. Red Alert, Prowl I'm gonna need your help on this mission. Ratchet stay behind and keep an eye on the others. Kids we're outnumbered it's gonna be dangerous, so you all need to stay behind. Prowl get the demi- space bridge online we're going to leave soon" said Optimus.

"Alright" said Prowl as he started programming the demi space bridge.

So Optimus, Red Alert and Prowl left. They landed somewhere in Australia. "Alright Autobots let head out" said Optimus as the three of them transformed and drove away.

Red Alert transformed into a Nissan Patrol and Rescue Truck. They drove very fast as Shockwave and Megatron flew above them and fired at them several times. "Woah" said Prowl as the three of them transformed and returned fire.

Then Megatron and Shockwave landed and transformed. They fired at them. Starscream and Blackout flew in, transformed and started firing at them too. Then Brawl and Barricade drove in, transformed and fired at them as well. "It's an ambush" said Red Alert as he dodged the gunfire.

Meanwhile Ratchet was talking on the computer with a medical officer on Cybertron. "Yes Jolt is in stable condition it would be best if he was sent back to Cybertron for special treatment" said Ratchet.

"Alright Ratchet we'll sent a pickup team do bring Jolt back on Cybertron. Ratchet we fear that even the best Autobot doctors won't be able to bring him out of stasis lock" said the medical officer.

"Alright I'll have him ready" said Ratchet as he logged off.

"Is Jolt ever gonna wake up" asked Jaden as he walked up to him.

"I don't think he will" said Ratchet.

"Ratchet are you sure there's nothing you can do. You have to try" asked Jaden.

"I can't" said Ratchet.

"Come on Ratchet, Optimus and the others need help. The only way is get Bumblebee, Jolt and Ironhide ready for a fight" said Jaden.

"You're right now I need to get to work" said Ratchet as he entered the medical bay.

Meanwhile in Australia, the Autobots we're outnumbered. Prowl and Red Alert we're injured and Optimus was getting tired. Starscream and Barricade we're knocked out."Well Optimus it seems I've won the day" said Megatron as he punched Optimus in the face.

"Even if you win this battle Megatron you'll never win the war" said Optimus as he hit Megatron back.

As Megatron was about to blast Optimus with his fusion shotgun point-blank. A demi- space bridge portal opened. Ratchet, Bumblebee and Ironhide drove out of the portal. "Attack" yelled Ironhide as he transformed and blasted Megatron and Shockwave from behind several times.

Bumblebee transformed and struck Brawl in the head and he fell to the ground. "Payback jerk" said Bumblebee.

Ratchet drove to Prowl and Red Alert, transformed and started repairing them. "Thanks Ratchet" said Prowl as he got up.

"Ratchet I'm glad you we're able to bring Ironhide and Bumblebee back in fighting condition" said Red Alert as he got up and Barricade ran towards them.

"So I'm I" said Ratchet as he and Red Alert jumped and kicked Barricade to the ground.

"Decepticons retreat" said Megatron as the decepticons retreated.

"We'll Red Alert it's nice to see you again" said Ironhide as walked up to him.

"Yes it is" said Red Alert.

"Red Alert you have to forgive Ratchet for what happened on Kaon" said Ironhide.

"I'm sorry Ironhide I just can't" said Red Alert.

So Optimus had walked up to Ratchet. "Optimus I'm sorry it was allmy fault the Decepticons know of our base" said Ratchet.

"It's fine Ratchet but what happened to Jolt" asked Optimus.

"Well I managed to pull him out of stasis lock. But he'll need some solar cycles (days) to fully recover" said Ratchet.

"But Ratchet all I can say is good job" said Optimus.

"Thank you sir" said Ratchet.


	14. Ironhide's Student

Transformers

The Hunt for the Matrix

Ironhide's Student

It was another day in Atlanta City. Blake was riding in Bumblebee doing a recon mission. A teenage girl a pink Ducati 848 motorcycle drove by them. "Sup" said the girl.

"Um hey" said Blake.

Then the girl had her bike hit Bumblebee's car door. "Hey" yelled Blake.

"Follow me if ya wanna do something about it" said the girl as she drove off.

"Let's get her" said Bumblebee angrily as he drove after her.

"If you ruined my paint job. You're so toast" yelled Bumblebee as the girl drove faster.

The girl had laughed. A few minutes later they drove out of the city. The girl stopped as did Bumblebee.

"Who do you think you are" asked Blake as he stepped out of Bumblebee.

Then the girl disappeared like she was a hologram and the ducati transformed. It turned out to be small, pink Autobot. "I think I'm Arcee" said the Autobot.

"What's up with you. You can't just damage me and go speeding off" said Bumblebee as he transformed.

"Calm down angry and yellow I was just messing around" said Arcee.

"Okay a few Autobots have been visiting lately what's your reason. Need help with an invention, visiting or helping with a mission (the reasons Beachcomber, Breakaway and Sideswipe came to Earth) asked Blake.

"Nah just sightseeing. Since I'm here can ya take me to your base" asked Arcee.

"Sure" said Bumblebee as he and Arcee transformed.

Blake got back into Bumblebee and Arcee regenerated her hologram and drove to Autobot H.Q. Once they got there. Arcee was excited. They both transformed. "Master" said Arcee as she ran up to Ironhide.

Ironhide was surprised to see Arcee. "Arcee it's great to see you again" said Ironhide.

"Ironhide don't tell me you know this wingnut" said Bumblebee.

Ironhide got angry and Arcee gave Bumblebee a mean stare. "And I'll be leaving" said Bumblebee as he and Blake ran off.

"Arcee it's really nice to see you again" said Ironhide.

"You too I missed ya master" said Arcee.

"Arcee I'm not your teacher anymore. You don't need to call me master" said Ironhide.

"I know I just respect you that way" said Arcee.

Ironhide smiled (There will be no Ironhide x Arcee in this story. They share a daddy+ daughter relationship.) So everyone else arrived and Arcee introduced herself. "Nice to meet you" said Prowl.

"Sup" said Jolt.

"It's nice to see you again" said Ratchet.

"You too Ratchet" said Arcee.

"So how'd you and Ironhide meet" asked Blake.

"Well you see Blake me and Arcee we're part of an Autobot on field training group, or OFT groups, A team made up of 2 professional, experienced Autobots and 2 younger yet mature bots who show lots of potential. OFT groups focus on training younger bots faster. And in most cases in does help younger bots move up in the Autobot ranks faster" explained Ironhide.

"Who else was on the team" asked Bumblebee.

"Ratchet was on the team, but the other student member was" said Arcee.

"I'd rather not say" said Ratchet with a serious look on his face.

"So anyway I say we split up and do some recon. I only got a few deca- cycles (hours) on this planet and I wanna see some more of it before I have to go back to Cybertron" said Arcee.

"Sounds good Autobots roll out and split up" said Optimus as everyone did so.

Ironhide and Arcee left to cover the north side of the city, Blake chose to go with them and went in Ironhide. Prowl and Jolt left to cover the west side of the city with Tina and Jaden. Ratchet and Bumblebee left to cover the east side of the city and Optimus went by himself to cover the north side of the city. While Ironhide and Arcee we're driving. "So what was it like when you and Arcee met" asked Blake.

"Well Blake it's a simple story" said Arcee.

_It was a few stellar cycles ago back on Cybertron. And Ironhide was picked to be an on field Autobot trainer_. _"Man can't believe I have to take care of some brat" said Ironhide as he was waiting to meet his would be personal student. _

_Then a small Arcee had walked in. "Who are you" asked Ironhide. _

"_I'm Arcee your new student" said Arcee. _

"_Listen just by looking at you. I can tell you're a small weak bot with no place on the battlefield. Go become a maintnence worker before a Decepticon steps on you" said Ironhide. _

"_No I'm sick and tired of everyone underestimating me. I'm gonna be to your student and you have to deal with it" said Arcee. _

"_Fine I like your attitude. I'll keep you online as long as you're my student. After that you're on your own" said Ironhide. _

_So from then Ironhide and Arcee we're master and apprentice and grew into close friends. _

"Wow Ironhide sounds like you two have a daddy and daughter relationship" said Blake.

Ironhide was embarrassed to hear this. "No me and Arcee don't care about each other at all" denied Ironhide.

Arcee felt hurt to hear Ironhide say that. "Yeah Blake he's right" said Arcee as she drove off angrily.

"Arcee wait" yelled Ironhide as she drove away.

"Yeah I think you made her mad" said Blake.

So Arcee drove off surprised and hurt. "I can't believe Ironhide said that. After all we've been through" said Arcee.

Then a map piece came up on the scanners. The computer had automatically messaged everyone except Arcee since she was wired into the base's computer system like the others. "Oh man" said Jolt as he received the message.

Optimus had received the message. And sent a broadcast message to all the others. "Everyone this is Optimus. Since the map piece has came up on radar we all need to return back to base" said Optimus as he drove back to the base.

"Right" said Bumblebee and Ratchet as they drove back to base.

"Got it" said Jolt as he and Prowl drove back.

Ironhide and Arcee each drove back. Once they arrived to find the map piece in a bamboo forest in China. "Wow" said Blake as he got out of Bumblebee.

"Always wanted to visit China" said Tina.

"Alright the map piece is 7 clicks(miles) north of us" said Jolt as Blake got back in Bumblebee and everyone drove towards the map piece.

Arcee was angry and was still staying away from Ironhide. "I can't believe she's still mad at me" thought Ironhide.

So the Decepticons had already found the map piece by the time the Autobots we're already there. "Darn it Decepticons attack" yelled Megatron as the Decepticons attacked.

"Autobots attack" yelled Optimus as the Autobots fought them off.

So the Autobots bravely fought off the Decepticons. Everyone mostly took on their normal opponents. While Ironhide had fought Shockwave, Arcee had jumped into the battle. She activated her shoulder mounted missile launcher, her rocket launcher on her left arm and her gatling gun on her right arm. She then began fire on Shockwave. "Arcee no" yelled Ironhide as Shockwave ran towards Arcee.

The gunfire had damaged Shockwave's torso. When Shockwave tried to grab Arcee she jumped. "Nice try" she said.

Then Shockwave had grabbed Arcee and started squeezing on her. "Hmm" said Shockwave as Arcee yelled in pain.

Then Shockwave pulled out the map piece. Ironhide was angered and was about to blast Shockwave with all the rockets he could. "I wouldn't to that Ironhide. I'll allow to make a choice. You can have the map piece but I'll crush this Autobot. Or you can have this Autobot and I'll keep the map piece" said Shockwave.

"Fine keep the map piece" said Ironhide as Shockwave threw Arcee over to Ironhide.

"Ta Ta" said Shockwave as he transformed and flew off.

"Master thanks" said Arcee.

"You're welcome I did'nt even consider choosing the map piece over you" said Ironhide.

Later Arcee was taken into the medical bay. She was repaired by Ratchet. She walked out feeling better. "Well Master I gotta get back to Cybertron" said Arcee as she walked up to Ironhide.

"Bye old friend" said Ironhide as Arcee as she transformed, activated her hologram and drove out of the base.

Next: Triple Changers! 


	15. Triple Changers Pt1

Transformers

The Hunt for the Matrix

Triple Changers Pt.1

It was Friday night in Autobot base. The kids had some sleeping equipment and Bumblebee was talking to Blake. "So Blake what do you humans call this whole thing again" asked Bumblebee.

"It's called a sleepover" said Blake as he was laying out some stuff.

"Oh what do ya do at a sleepover" asked Bumblebee.

"Hang out, play video games and tell scary stories" said Blake.

"Sounds fun" said Bumblebee.

"I still kinda think we're a little old for a sleepover" said Tina.

"Whatever Tina , it's gonna be awesome to hang out with Jolt and the others tonight" said Jaden.

Outside of the Earth, A small Decepticon ship was flying towards the Earth. In it a purple and tan Decepticon was making a call on the computer. "Lord Megatron this is Blitzwing. We're now about to enter the planet's atmosphere" he said.

"Good we need you and your team for a special experiment of Shockwave's" said Megatron.

"Um of course Lord Megatron we'll arrive on the planet in about 15 cycles (seconds)" said Blitzwing as he hung up.

The ship quickly flew into the atmosphere. It flew quickly towards the Decepticon base. Once it landed Blitzwing and three other Decepticons walked out of it. And Blackout walked out to greet them. "Blitzwing, Astrotrain, Octane and Scattorshot. Me and Shockwave will be needing you for our experiment" said Blackout.

"Um what exactly is this experiment" asked Octane with fear.

"Well I would'nt want to ruin the surprise for you all. Now follow me Shockwave is waiting" said Blackout as he walked into the base and the others followed.

Meanwhile in Autobot H.Q. Blake and Bumblebee we're playing video games. Tina was reading a history book and Prowl being curious had read with her. But Jaden was outside looking at the beautiful night sky. And Jolt walked up to him. "Beautiful ain't it" asked Jaden.

"What to do ya mean" asked Jolt.

"Well it's just the beautiful night sky. So many stars out there. It's like a light show" answered Jaden.

"Well it is pretty interesting" said Jolt.

"It is , my dad would always take me out to watch the stars. It was great" said Jaden.

Meanwhile in the Decepticon base. Shockwave and Blackout had Blitzwing and the others we're attached to machines. "As you all know me and Blackout have summoned you all to be test subjects for our experiments" said Shockwave.

"This is experiment is something we call the Triple Changer upgrade. If this experiment is a success. You will gain the abilities to have two vehicle forms" said Blackout.

"That's amazing" said Octane.

"Yes it is" said Shockwave as he pulled down a lever which started the experiment.

There was a bright flash of light. All four Decepticons yelled in pain. Once the flash disappeared, there was smoke. Once it cleared the four of them looked the same. "Um how do you all feel" asked Blackout.

"I feel the same" said Blitzwing as he walked out of the machine.

"Try to transform and then try to transform into another vehicle form. I've programmed two earth vehicle forms into you all" said Shockwave.

Blitzwing transformed into a Mitsubushi main battle tank, Astrotrain transformed into a JNR Class D62 steam locomotive train and Octane transformed into a tank truck. And then the three of them transformed again. Blitzwing transformed into a MiG 25 jet. Astrotrain transformed into a space shuttle and Octane transformed into a Boeing KC 135 Stratotanker. "Wow this is amazing" yelled Blitzwing.

"Never thought this would be possible" said Astrotrain.

"Um why can't I transform" asked Scattershot.

"Don't worry Scattershot we need you unable to transform for a while. We have something special for you. But for the three of you. Sneak into the Autobot base and kidnap one of the Autobots we'd like one for special experimentation" explained Shockwave.

"This'll be fun" said Astrotrain as the three of them flew out of the base.

So the three of them flew towards the Autobots base with the coordinates programmed in their databases. Jaden and Jolt we're still out stargazing. "So that one is Orion's belt right" asked Jolt.

"Yeah and that's the Big Dipper and that's the Little Dipper" said Jaden.

Then Blitzwing and the others flew towards them and began fire. "Woah who are they" asked Jaden as Jolt shielded him from the fire.

"We're the Triple Changers weak little Autobot" said Astrotrain as he and the others flew down and transformed.

"Get him" yelled Blitzwing as he pulled out his laser sword.

Jolt pulled out his electric whips and hit Blitzwing in the stomach. It had hurt but not a lot. "Lemme show ya what I can do" said Blitzwing as he slashed Jolt in the stomach with his energy sword.

Jolt yelled in pain. "Jolt no" yelled Jaden.

Then Ironhide, Bumblebee and Prowl ran out of the base. "Where's Optimus and Ratchet " asked Bumblebee as he punched Octane in the face.

"Those two are out in the mountains training I've messaged them, but they'll need time to get here" said Ironhide.

"Who are these guys" asked Blake as he and Tina ran out of the base.

"They said there the triple changers" said Jolt.

"Yeah and there's a good reason" yelled Blitzwing as he transformed into a tank and fired at Prowl.

Prowl quickly dodged the tank fire as Blitzwing transformed into a jet, flew up and fired missiles at the base. Causing some damage to the roof. "Grr I worked hard to build that base" yelled Ironhide as he fired at Blitzwing.

Blitzwing had dodged the fire. "Nice try grandpa" said Blitzwing loudly as Astrotrain transformed into a train and ran into Ironhide.

Knocking him into the wall. Then Astrotrain transformed back into robot form as Ironhide got up. "Take a nap" said Astrotrain as he tried to punch Ironhide with both fists.

He blocked them with both of his hands. "You're the one who's gonna need a nap" said Ironhide as he punched Astrotrain in the chest.

Blitzwing flew down to the ground and transformed into robot mode. Jolt had struck him in the head with his electric whip. "Darn you" said Blitzwing as he rubbed his head.

"Call it payback" said Jolt as he kicked Blitzwing in the chest.

"Bumblebee and Prowl ran towards Octane and each tried to punch him. Octane ducked and dodged.

"Stand still" said Bumblebee.

Octane then kicked Bumblebee in the waist and he fell to the ground. "Hmm" said Octane.

Then Prowl pulled out his laser rifle and tried to shoot Octane's feet. "Yipes" said Octane as moved his feet to avoid the fire.

While Blitzwing fought off Jolt. He fired his laser gun at Jolt. Who dodged it, Jaden was standing next to the spot where the laser hit. The explosion had send Jaden into the air. Jaden yelled as he fell to the ground and fainted. "Jaden" yelled Jolt


End file.
